En route pour Tatooine
by mellyn7
Summary: La route vers Tatooine ne va pas être facile pour Obi Wan. Il va devoir surmonter des obstacles et surtout affronter un passé qu'il aurait aimé avoir oublié...
1. Prologue

_J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur mon personnage préféré de Star Wars : Obi Wan. C'est ma première fanfiction sur le monde de Star Wars. Si les deux trilogies sont différentes, je les aimes autant l'une que l'autre. L'histoire commence après l'épisode 3, mais il va y avoir un flash back. Je ne me base que sur l'univers officiel (l'univers étendu est pour moi, comme son nom l'indique, trop étendu.)_

 _J'espère_ _pouvoir vous mettre un chapitre tous les dix jours._

 _Il va sans dire que les personnages autres que ceux issu du monde Star Wars m'appartiennent._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il regarda à gauche puis à droite. Personne. Il ne ressentait pas de présence, ni de danger. Mais il fallait rester prudent. Sans vaisseau, cela allait être difficile de mener à bien son objectif : confier le fils de Padmé et Anakin à sa famille sur Tatooine. Après avoir quitté le vaisseau du sénateur Organa et avoir dit au revoir à maître Yoda, il était monté dans une des capsules de secours du vaisseau alderaanien, le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Il avait planifié un parcours non direct jusqu'à la planète de sable, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Le destin avait décidé de mettre des obstacles sur sa route. A son premier arrêt sur Alderaan, il avait dû prendre Sabé, l'une des suivantes de la reine de Naboo et amie de Padmé avec lui. Après la mort de la sénatrice, cette dernière s'était opposée à l'empereur qui n'avait bien sûr pas apprécié et la reine d'Alderaan l'avait secrètement accueillie. Obi Wan avait accepté qu'elle l'accompagne afin de la ramener chez elle. Et pour couronner le tout, comme si le fait de ne plus avoir d'existence légale et d'avoir tout perdu n'était pas suffisant, il avait subi une grave avarie et avait dû se poser sur Talus, une des planètes du système correlien. Si avoir une compagnie était appréciable, il aurait préféré être seul. Mais à l'instant T, alors qu'il cherchait un moyen de quitter Talus, il était soulagé qu'elle soit là pour veiller sur le bébé. Il n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter un vaisseau. D'un autre coté, il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne. Il avait décidé de se rendre par ses propres moyens sur Tatooine… quitte à devoir « emprunter » un vaisseau.

Il en avait repéré un qui lui plaisait, pas trop grand, plutôt discret. C'était un vaisseau corrélien. Il réfléchissait encore s'il allait utiliser la Force pour persuader le pilote de le conduire à destination ou s'il allait tout bonnement prendre lui-même le vaisseau lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Les bras en l'air qui que vous soyez !

Obi Wan hésita à utiliser la Force. Il avait déjà été assez idiot pour se faire prendre. S'il employait la Force, il serait tout de suite repéré. Il se retourna doucement et fit face à une femme armée.

-Ben ? Voilà une rencontre imprévue mais fort agréable.

Elle baissa son arme et lui sourit. Obi-Wan ne prononça pas de mot immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait ainsi : Atsu. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il chercha quoi lui dire, mais en vint à l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas le luxe de discuter avec elle bien. Pourtant son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement.

-Atsu, j'ai besoin d'un vaisseau, dit-il d'un ton qu'il aurait aimé plus assuré.

-Quel est la mission, Jedi ? dit-elle en mettant son arme sur son épaule.

-Ne prononce pas ce mot, même ici.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois devenu si… méfiant ?

Son regard tourna vers le mur pour ne plus devoir la regarder, elle.

-N'es-tu donc pas au courant ? Les Jedi sont devenus les ennemis de la république. Ou devrais-je dire de l'empire.

-Il y a des rumeurs, en effet. Mais je ne pouvais pas croire à …

-J'ai un précieux chargement à escorter jusqu'à Tatooine. Mais je ne peux faire confiance à personne.

-Tu me déçois, Ben. Aurais-tu oublié mes talents ?

Obi Wan rougit légèrement.

-Non Atsukan. Je n'ai rien oublié.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premiers pas

_Le chapitre précédent était un prologue, j'avais oublié de le préciser. Je précise également qu'il ne faudra sans doute pas vous attendre à beaucoup de combats et/ou scenes d'actions, parce que c'est un registre que je ne maîtrise pas encore bien. Mais j'essaie de m'y atteler ^^_

* * *

Les souvenirs d'Obi-Wan le ramenèrent une dizaine d'années en arrière, lors de sa première mission en tant que chevalier jedi. Un an après l'épisode de Naboo - et la perte de son ancien maître - et après avoir confié Anakin au temple pour le début de sa formation, Obi-Wan partit sur Liman, une planète du système correlien afin d'y retrouver un ami qui lui avait donné rendez-vous là-bas. Obi Wan en était content. Il allait pouvoir sortir de l'espace confiné, étouffant et bien trop calme du temple. Et accessoirement revoir un vieil ami.

Liman avait changé depuis qu'il y était venu avec Qui-Gon, alors qu'il était un jeune adolescent. Cerolya, la capitale, avait presque doublé. Le pays s'était industrialisé et l'expansion en était surprenante. Le jedi avait du mal à retrouver ses anciens repères. Il allait avoir besoin d'un guide. Il regarda autour du lui, le spatio-port était presque vide. Il se dirigea vers un homme qui s'affairait devant un vaisseau. Il lui expliqua qui il était et où il devait se rendre.

-Ma copilote est libre de vous y conduire, répondit-il en indiquant une personne non loin de lui. Il regarda la jeune femme. Son visage paraissait encore juvénile. Elle était à peine sortie de l'enfance. C'est du moins la première impression qu'il avait eue.

-Vous n'avez personne d'autre qu'une fillette à me conseiller ?

Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait entendu. Elle déposa violemment la caisse qu'elle portait sur le sol.

-Fillette ? Qui appelles-tu fillette jedi ? jura-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Vous êtes bien jeune pour piloter un vaisseau !

-Et bien tu n'as pas d'autre pilote sous la main, alors il faudra t'en contenter !

-Reste polie avec les clients Atsukan, intervint l'homme. C'est ton gagne-pain quotidien. Ma sœur pilote depuis qu'elle a huit ans. Je lui confierais ma vie les yeux fermés.

Obi-Wan s'en voulait de s'être montré vindicatif. Il perdait plus souvent son calme depuis la mort de son maître. Comment pouvait-il juger les capacités de la jeune femme d'après son âge ? Yoda était-il jugé sur sa taille ? Etre resté plus d'un an au temple sans action avait commencé à le rouiller.

-Pardonnez mon ton agressif demoiselle.

-Tu parles ! Toujours les même vous les jedi ! Vous êtes tellement sûr de vous-même !

-Atsu !

Elle décroisa les bras et remonta dans son vaisseau.

-Vous l'avez vexée jedi. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider mais j'ai d'autres engagements. Si vous n'êtes pas pressé, je vous conseille la gare de Pressius.

-Je dois y être cet après-midi. Pourrait-elle changer d'avis ?

-Autant se risquer à dompter un wookiee.

Après tout c'était sa faute. Il remercia l'homme et continua sa route.

Une fois à Pressius, il trouva un transport mais bondé. Il n'aimait pas trop les transports en commun citadins, mais après tout il n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul transport disponible. Son ami Dexter l'avait pourtant mis en garde contre la fierté des correliens mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Au moins, s'il pouvait être à l'heure à son rendez-vous, tout n'était pas perdu. En regardant le paysage défiler, Obi-Wan repensa à sa mission. Lémi avait contacté le conseil jedi car il avait des informations importantes à transmettre. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler par hologramme. Obi-Wan le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela devait être important. Il s'était proposé pour rencontrer leur contact et après s'être assuré qu'Anakin était entre de bonnes mains au temple, il avait reçu l'accord de faire cette mission seul. Yoda lui avait dit de faire confiance à la Force, car il ne pouvait plus compter sur l'attention et la garde de Qui-Gon. Yoda ressentait-il les appréhensions d'Obi-Wan ?

Pour honorer son dernier vœu, Obi-Wan avait pris sur lui de former Anakin quitte à s'opposer au conseil jedi. Il ne savait pas s'il allait être à la hauteur, il se sentait encore apprenti. Et pourtant, depuis un an, il était devenu un chevalier jedi, plus seulement un padawan. Son maître lui manquait tous les jours. Après douze ans de duo avec Qui-Gon Jinn, il devait maintenant apprendre à réagir seul. A l'approche de sa destination, il avait un étrange pressentiment.

Le jour suivant, alors qu'elle regardait la chaîne nationale dans un bar, Atsukan découvrit la photo du jedi qu'elle avait rencontré la veille. Ce dernier était recherché mort ou vif pour avoir tenté de tuer le sénateur.

-Je ne peux pas le croire ! chuchota-t-elle à son frère.

-Moi non plus At'. Aussi hautains que peuvent l'être les jedi, ils ne servent que la justice.

-Où a-t-il dit qu'il devait se rendre ?

-Pourquoi ? Son sort t'importe ?

-S'il lui est arrivé quelque chose parce que j'ai fais montre d'irrespect, alors oui.

 **-** Tu as de la chance, on doit s'y rendre pour se ravitailler. Mais il est fort improbable qu'on le rencontre à nouveau.

-Tu sais moi et les probabilités.

La jambe en feu, Obi-Wan ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu se mettre dans une telle situation. Quelque chose avait mal tourné. C'était une mission simple, comme il aurait aimé en avoir plus souvent. Pourtant, depuis la veille, il se cachait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Se reposant un instant, il essaya de faire le bilan de la situation. Il avait retrouvé son ami Lémi, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de parler longtemps avec lui quand ils avaient été tous deux pris pour cible. Mortellement blessé, Lemi lui avait confié une petite disquette. Lui-même touché à la jambe, Obi-Wan avait eu du mal à semer son assaillant. Il n'était pas vraiment arrivé à voir son identité, mais en déduisit que c'était peut être un chasseur de primes. Son instinct lui avait dicté de s'enfuir et de se cacher. Il s'était toujours fié à son instinct. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie par le passé. Tant que la Force était avec lui…

Lorsqu'il aperçut un landspeeder sans personne à coté, il ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Le vol n'était pas apprécié par les jedi, à moins d'y être contraint. La survie de sa mission et de sa propre vie en dépendant, il s'approcha prudemment de l'engin. Après un dernier regard de chaque côté, il jeta sa bure dans l'engin prêt à sauter dedans à son tour.

-Même pas en rêve !

Quel idiot ! Il avait réussi à se faire prendre. Depuis quand avait-il cessé d'être prudent ? Le canon d'un blaster sur la tempe, il se retourna doucement. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire : la jeune femme qu'il avait insulté la veille.

-Vous savez que votre tête est mise à prix ? Et la somme est plutôt rondelette. Je pourrais enfin avoir mon propre vaisseau.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

Elle baissa sa garde à la surprise d'Obi-Wan.

-Ton joli minois, jedi. Suis-moi ! On va t'aider à te cacher.

Il récupéra sa bure et allait la remettre quand un tir retentit et toucha le bras d'Obi-Wan qui s'écroula autant par la surprise que par la douleur. Il essaya de se concentrer et utilisa la Force pour trouver l'origine du tir.

-La-haut ! Sur le toit !

-Pas le temps mon joli on dégage de là ! dit-elle en le tirant derrière le landspeeder.

Elle alluma son comlink.

-Rizel ! Viens nous chercher immédiatement !

 _-Tu l'as trouvé ?_

-C'est plutôt lui mais je t'expliquerais plus tard !

- _Je vois ta balise sur l'écran. Je suis là dans deux minutes. Tu tiendras ?_

-Pour qui tu me prends ? J'aurais largement le temps de faire du tricot !

Obi-Wan n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à décider. Il était en train de confier sa vie à deux parfaits inconnus. Et pourtant, à l'instant T, il n'avait pas d'autres solutions. Il était blessé, en possession d'une disquette apparemment compromettante et en plus, d'après les dires de sa sauveuse, une prime était désormais sur sa tête bien qu'il n'en connaisse pas les raisons. Est-ce que la situation pouvait être pire ?

En attendant son frère, la jeune femme regardait le haut du toit qu'il lui avait indiqué. A un moment elle visa, tira et les tirs se firent alors moins précis. Avait-elle réussi à blesser le tireur ? Il ne pouvait pas le croire.

-Vos sabres laser ne peuvent pas faire ça, nargua-t-elle. Rien ne veut un bon blaster, plaisanta-t-elle malgré la situation. Tenez-vous prêt, Rizel est là !

Il vit le vaisseau apparaître au-dessus d'eux et elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Il ramassa sa bure qui contenait la disquette qui avait coûté la vie à son ami et se dirigea aussi vite qu'il le put vers la porte du vaisseau. Un dernier tir le toucha au mollet et il tomba juste à l'entrée du vaisseau, inconscient.

Quand il s'éveilla, il se demanda d'abord où il était. Les douleurs lancinantes de sa jambe et de son bras lui rappelèrent qu'il avait échappé de peu à la mort. Et qu'il avait été assez inconscient pour ne pas prendre garde. Yoda serait furieux. Quel débutant irréfléchi il faisait ! Lui qui avait affronté et vaincu un sith ! Cela pouvait être pardonné à un padawan, mais à un chevalier jedi…

Il se releva et vit le frère de sa sauveuse. Ce dernier examina sa blessure du mollet.

-C'est pas méchant, vous serez vite sur pied.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul chasseur de prime capable de tirer aussi bien même avec une blessure : Berfod Amodi.

-Vous semblez bien les connaître, dit-il en grimaçant alors qu'elle lui confectionnait un bandage.

-Mon frère et moi sommes souvent amenés à les rencontrer.

-En êtes-vous ?

-Nous sommes des contrebandiers quand notre compte en banque vient à s'épuiser.

Des contrebandiers. C'était mieux que des chasseurs de prime. Mais quel était leur degré d'intégrité ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m'apportez-vous votre aide ?

-Je suis Rizel Falca, capitaine de l'Intrépide dans lequel vous vous trouvez actuellement.

-Et la jeune fille qui tire mieux qu'elle ne parle ?

-Tiens je ne suis plus une fillette ?

-Je dois dire que non, avoua-t-il sans honte.

Cela parut lui satisfaire.

-Atsukan Falca. Mais ne vous avisez pas de m'appeler Atsu ! On vous aide mais on n'est pas amis !

-A l'heure actuelle, j'ai autant besoin d'aide que d'amis.

Rizel jeta un regard à sa sœur. Elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Vous êtes recherché par la garde Limanienne pour avoir tenté de tuer le sénateur.

-Qui ? Le … Mais je ne sais même pas qui c'est !

-Pourquoi deviez vous aller à Rima ? interrogea Rizel.

Obi-Wan hésita à se confier à eux. Le bon sens qui dictait de se méfier, mais quelque chose dans son cœur lui disait qu'ils devaient leur faire confiance.

-Vous pouvez vous taire, mais si vous voulez notre aide, il faut nous dire dans quoi nous allons nous embarquer.

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même, soupira Obi-Wan.

Il grimaça encore en essayant de se mettre debout, mais il avait surpassé ses capacités et serait tombé si elle ne l'avait pas retenu.

-C'est un peu tôt mon joli.

-J'en ai l'impression, reconnut-il.

Il se rassit sur son lit, soupira et commença à parler.

-Je devais retrouver un ami à Rima. Mais il a été tué avant d'avoir pu me parler.

-Était-il connu ?

-Lémi travaillait pour le ministère. Il était le contact du conseil jedi pour Liman. Rien de bien dangereux. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

-Je suis désolée, jedi, dit-elle soudain, la voix adoucie.

-Est-ce que je pourrais utiliser votre comlink ? Je dois joindre le conseil.

-Tant qu'on est ici, c'est impossible. Les communications hors Liman sont strictement contrôlées par le gouvernement, expliqua Atsukan.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que vous êtes recherché ! rajouta Rizel.

-Mais je sais où on peut en utiliser un sans danger.

-N'y pense même pas Atsukan Falca !

Obi-Wan avait dû abandonner son uniforme jedi et avait enfilé des vêtements de Rizel. Il ne les aimait pas trop, il n'était pas à l'aise de ses mouvements dedans. Il suivait de très prés celle qui allait lui permettre, s'il ne rencontrait pas de nouveaux obstacles, de mettre le conseil au courant. Il n'avait pas encore pu regarder ce que contenait la disquette de Lémi car il ne voulait pas mettre la fratrie Falca au courant.

-Ce club est totalement illégal. Mais l'administration le tolère pour deux raisons. Il génère beaucoup de profits. Et se mettre un Hutt à dos n'est pas du tout conseillé.

-Pourquoi votre frère n'aime-t-il pas que vous veniez ici ?

-Il cherche toujours à me protéger contre tout, essaya-t-elle de justifier. Rizel n'aime pas faire affaire avec Humes parce que ses prix sont exorbitants. Mais question discrétion, il n'y a pas mieux.

-Est-ce que je risque d'être écouté ?

-Pas par moi en tout cas, affirma-t-elle pour le taquiner.

-Je parlais de Humes.

-Je sais. Ne soyez pas trop long, cela éveillera moins les soupçons, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Donc je dois me méfier de tout le monde et ne faire confiance à personne ?

-C'est la seule loi à respecter pour rester en vie dans ce monde.

Il espérait le contraire. Ne faire confiance à personne…autant aller vivre en ermite sur la planète la plus inhospitalière et éloigné de toute la galaxie.

Obi-Wan ne put savoir combien Atsu donna pour qu'il puisse joindre le conseil, mais il se douta qu'il allait être redevable de pas mal de crédits.

- _Le gouvernement de Liman est agité. Le vice-sénateur affirme t'avoir vu tenter de tuer le sénateur. Nous n'en croyons pas un mot, mais Liman refuse de rencontrer un de nos représentants. Nous allons essayer de plaider ta cause auprès du sénat._

-Le Sénat ne se mêlera pas de ce genre d'affaire. Le chancelier Palpatine a déjà bien à faire pour maintenir l'ordre.

 _-Je crains que tu ne doives compter que sur toi-même Obi-Wan, annonça Macé. Essaie de voir ce que contient la disquette de ton ami. Si cela lui a coûté la vie, ce n'est pas sans raison._

 _-Etre prudent, tu dois._

-Je vais mener l'enquête. Maitre Yoda, dites à Anakin que je ne l'oublie pas.

 _-Inquiet pour toi, il est. Le rassurer, nous allons. Que la force soit avec toi, Obi-Wan._

Il était bloqué sur Liman, sa tête mise à prix, avec deux contrebandiers pour seul aide et il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur la Force, à moins de vouloir se faire repérer. Ses premiers pas en tant que chevalier jedi étaient plutôt agités.

* * *

 _Liman (et les noms de villes associées) est une pure invention. J'ai lu sur internet que le système correlien serait composé de cinq planètes. J'en ai utilisé une dans le prologue, mais j'ai préféré créer la mienne pour le récit d'Obi-Wan dans le passé, plutôt que d'en utiliser une et faire du copier/coller de l'univers étendu que, je répète, je n'aime pas vraiment (même s'il y a des choses sans doute acceptable et même bonne)._

 _Il m'arrive de faire des clins d'œil aux films. Quant à vos critiques, je suis toute ouïe._


	3. Chapitre 2 : A cœur ouvert

_Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, bien plus long que je ne le pensais. J'ai eu du mal à en venir à bout parce que les scènes d'actions, ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu, même si je n'ai aucun retour que cela soit en review ou en message privée._

 _On écrit pour soi avant tout, pour le plaisir, mais se savoir lu c'est aussi plaisant, alors pensez-y^^_

 _Le flash-back devrait se terminer dans un (voire deux) chapitre. L'histoire devrait comprendre 6/7 chapitres en tout, si je ne m'égare pas trop en route._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : A cœur ouvert**

Obi-Wan resta caché dans l'Intrépide le temps de guérir de ses blessures, ce qui le contraria. Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté le temple pour une autre prison. Il était frustré de ne pouvoir être libre de ses gestes, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était devenu l'ennemi public n°1. Plusieurs jours après l'attaque, alors qu'il tournait et retournait la disquette de Lémi entre ses mains, Rizel vint le voir. En l'entendant arriver, Obi-Wan la cacha dans un pan de sa veste. Le capitaine de l'Intrépide se mit en face de lui. Il arborait un air sérieux.

-J'ai un deal à vous proposer. Travaillez pour moi. En échange, je vous héberge le temps que les choses s'arrangent pour vous.

-Quel genre de travail ?

-Des choses que la morale d'un jedi pourrait réprimer.

Obi-Wan fronça les sourcils.

-Je plaisante. Quoi qu'il se peut que parfois vous deviez… fermer les yeux.

-Et si je refuse ? Vous me jetez dehors ?

-Je ne crois pas que vous ayez vraiment le choix.

-On a toujours le choix, murmura-t-il.

Obi-Wan se mit à fixer le sol. Quel choix allait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Qu'aurait décidé Qui-Gon ? Il inspira profondément et essaya de s'aider de la Force. Mais il comprit qu'il ne devait compter que sur lui-même. Il admit cependant que Rizel et Atsukan prenaient de gros risques en l'assistant. Et jusqu'ici ils n'avaient rien demandé en retour.

-J'avoue que l'Intrépide est plutôt confortable.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez ?

-A la condition que je reste maître de mes activités et de mes décisions.

-Marché conclu jedi.

Obi-Wan devait savoir ce que contenait la disquette. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir un début de piste. Il la sortit de sous sa veste et la montra à Rizel.

-Pouvez vous lire ceci ?

Rizel ne fit aucune remarque bien que l'interrogation se lise sur son visage et l'invita à le suivre.

Atsukan avait croisé les bras et Rizel arborait un air légèrement renfrogné. Passées la surprise et la vexation d'avoir été écartés de l'affaire, ils étaient curieux de découvrir ce que la disquette contenait. Obi-Wan, lui, examinait les données qui venaient de s'afficher sur l'écran devant lui.

-D'après ce que je peux lire, c'est une commande d'armes.

-C'est une quantité phénoménale. Qui a bien pu le financer ?

-La question est plutôt de savoir à quoi cela va servir Rizel, reprit sa sœur.

-C'est une vente conséquente en effet, approuva le chevalier jedi. Lémi a dû découvrir quelque chose de suspect. Quelque chose qu'il a payé de sa vie.

En voyant un nom apparaître, Rizel ne cacha pas sa surprise.

-C'est impossible !

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ranck est le vice-sénateur et un très bon ami du sénateur-dirigeant. La présence de son nom est sûrement un leurre. Il n'y a qu'un seul groupe assez puissant qui pourrait profiter de ces armes : « Les libérateurs. »

-Assez puissant pour engager un chasseur de prime et faire impliquer un jedi dans une fausse affaire de tentative de meurtre ?

-Assez puissant pour prendre le pouvoir sur Liman, s'ils arrivaient à mettre la main sur ces armes. Vous ne pourrez pas les combattre jedi, même avec notre aide. Le mieux dans l'immédiat est de vous faire oublier quelques temps.

-Je ne vais pas me cacher éternellement !

-Nous allons consulter nos sources. Faites disparaître cette disquette. Si on la trouve sur mon vaisseau je suis un homme mort.

-Je vous rappelle que je reste maître de mes décisions.

-Alors cachez-la aussi bien que vous le pouvez.

Obi-Wan aquiesca et retourna à sa cabine, plongé dans ses pensées.

Au fil des jours, Obi-Wan essaya de suivre le mode de vie des deux corréliens, tout en tendant l'oreille sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. D'après les rumeurs, on le considérait comme mort. Le sénateur-dirigeant Dorek avait pris la parole afin de montrer qu'il se portait bien. Il était très apprécié de Liman, qu'il dirigeait depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Si cela facilitait les choses de se faire passer pour mort, Obi-Wan espérait que le conseil jedi ne le croit pas. Et encore moins Anakin, en qui personne ne croyait. Si Obi-Wan ne revenait pas au temple, personne ne prendre en charge le garçon, malgré son potentiel. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il aurait encore aimé avoir son maître auprès de lui. Sans lui, il se sentait faible. La mort de Qui-Gon l'avait-il assez affaibli pour qu'il tombe bêtement dans un piège sans s'en apercevoir ? Quand il suivait son instinct, il était plutôt compétent. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat était le même. Lémi était mort en emportant son secret avec lui. Il sentait que la situation dans laquelle où il se trouvait était un coup monté et qu'il avait été un bouc émissaire pour quelque chose de plus grand, de plus profond. Mais il n'avait pas la grandeur de maître Yoda quand il s'agissait d'essayer de voir l'avenir. Ce n'était qu'une sensation et il espérait vraiment se tromper. Depuis son arrivée, la seule fois où il avait écouté ses impressions, c'est quand il avait décidé de s'en remettre à ses deux sauveteurs. Obi-Wan se dit qu'il avait eu raison de s'écouter. Atsukan et Rizel étaient peut-être des contrebandiers, mais ils étaient avant tout des personnes d'honneur. Quand ils commencèrent à parler d'eux plus intimement, le jedi comprit que la confiance était réciproque. Et il en avait bien besoin.

La plupart du temps, le travail d'Obi-Wan était de charger et décharger les caisses et colis de livraison. Rizel lui avait également demandé d'essayer de repérer des dangers potentiels lors des livraisons, les clients n'étant pas toujours fiables et souvent douteux.

-Vous menez une vie bien singulière, dit-il un jour à Rizel.

-Du point de vue d'un jedi, sans doute. Mais la vie ne nous a pas fait de cadeaux, même si j'espère toujours mieux pour Atsu.

-Elle paraît si jeune et si mûre à la fois, avoua le jedi.

-Atsu a vu nos parents mourir sous ses yeux, il y a douze ans. Elle a perdu son innocence ce jour là. Elle n'avait que huit ans, murmura-t-il, l'esprit dans ses souvenirs. Depuis, on se débrouille comme on peut, reprit-il. Je lui ai appris à se défendre et à se servir d'une arme. Atsu sait se battre, bien que je prie souvent qu'elle n'ait jamais à le faire.

-On espère tous la paix. Mais certaines personnes cherchent toujours à obtenir plus qu'il ne devrait avoir.

-Et c'est votre travail ça ? D'empêcher l'ambition des hommes ?

-Si cela menace la liberté ou la vie d'autrui, oui.

-Alors votre travail est bien plus dangereux que le mien.

Obi-Wan devait bien admettre que Rizel avait raison.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez accompagner Atsu à la capitale ? Elle a quelqu'un à voir au quartier populaire, et je préférerais qu'elle n'y aille pas seule. Vous pourrez en profiter pour vous mettre à la page des nouvelles.

Cela sentait le moisi, les égouts, les déjections. Tout respirait la saleté et la pauvreté. Il avait déjà été dans des endroits similaires mais jamais aussi crasseux. Quoique le lac de Naboo ne sentait pas la rose non plus.

-N'ayez pas l'air dégoûté. Une de mes amies vit ici, dit-elle en mettant le sac qu'elle portait dans les bras du jedi.

-Drôle d'endroit, admit-il en mettant le sac sur son dos.

-Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un temple pour vivre. Ou un vaisseau.

Le destin… la chance… la fatalité. Où était le libre arbitre dans tout cela ? Obi-Wan chassa ses interrogations en entrant dans un bâtiment. Il suivit Atsu jusqu'à une porte dont la peinture était écaillée. L'amie d'Atsu vivait dans un appartement sombre et insalubre. Mais elle les accueillit avec énormément de chaleur et de courtoisie.

-Atsukan ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir ! Cela fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue me rendre visite.

-Bonjour Narkya.

Obi-Wan remarqua son infirmité. La femme marchait en clopinant, l'une de ses jambes semblant comme morte. Il détourna son regard ayant peur de froisser leur hôte. Son appartement n'avait qu'une pièce, plutôt humide mais propre et entretenu.

-Je vois que tu n'es pas seule cette fois. Enfin un petit ami ?

-Ho non Narkya ! Ob…

Elle s'arrêta en comprenant qu'elle allait faire une bêtise. Il valait mieux éviter de prononcer le nom du jedi, même en présence d'amis.

-Je suis un ami, dit-il calmement en enlevant sa cape. Qui-Gon, c'est mon nom.

Narkya le regarda, le dévisageant quelques instants et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Pardonnez-moi. Atsu n'a que peu d'amis et autant d'ennuis que d'ennemis.

-Je n'ai pas d'ennuis.

-Ha oui ?

-Qui-Gon, donne-lui le sac, dit-elle à Obi-Wan en ignorant la remarque de son amie.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as encore apporté des cadeaux ?

Elle prit un faux air indigné.

-Moi ? Non, ce n'est pas mon genre d'être gentille.

-Je l'affirme, murmura Obi-Wan, taquin.

-Tu as raison Atsu, il te connaît trop pour qu'il soit ton petit ami, annonça Narkya, faisant sourire ses deux invités.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la résidence, un silence mortuaire s'était installé entre eux.

-C'est une femme courageuse. Son amitié doit être précieuse.

Elle n'osa pas le regarder en face et il crut déceler qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

-Narkya a été victime d'un grave accident. Elle ne peut pas travailler, hormis quelques ouvrages de coutures qu'elle vend contre quelques crédits. Je m'efforce de l'aider sans franchir la porte de la pitié.

-Elle n'a pas de famille pour l'aider ?

-C'est … un sujet délicat.

Dans quel sens cela pouvait-il être délicat ?

-La seule personne qui pourrait la sortir de cet enfer est son frère.

-Où est-il ?

-Au temple jedi. Au service des archives, il me semble.

Obi-Wan stoppa l'allure. Aucun homme, même un jedi ne laisserait un membre de sa famille dans un tel état de dénuement. Surtout si c'est un jedi.

-Est-il au courant ?

-Je l'ai moi-même rencontré et je lui ai demandé de ne plus venir voir Narkya s'il n'avait pas la volonté de l'aider. Depuis, il n'est jamais revenu.

-Je comprends d'où viens votre dégoût des jedi.

-Pas des jedi. De leur arrogance. Mais depuis que je vous connais, j'ai commencé à modifier mon opinion. Tous les jedi ne sont peut être pas aussi prétentieux. Pour le frère de Narkya, je crois que c'est sa personnalité et son ambition qui l'a rendu ainsi.

-Si c'est le cas, il ne doit pas avoir eu la chance de devenir padawan.

-Narkya a fait son deuil. Promettez-moi de ne pas vous en mêler quand vous serez retourné sur Coruscant. Peut être qu'un jour, le gouvernement de Liman s'intéressera aux plus humbles. Je préférerais que vous parliez de cela à vos maîtres.

-Si je rentre un jour.

-Bien sûr, ayez foi en l'avenir. Je suis sûre que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Mais en attendant, il faut que vous ayez un autre nom.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'Obi-Wan Kénobi est sensé ne plus être de ce monde.

Il comprenait mais changer d'identité n'était pas une chose qu'il aimait faire. Son identité, c'était le seul lien qu'il pouvait encore avoir avec sa famille, bien qu'il ne les connaisse pas. Et si il y avait une autre Narkya qui désespérait quelque part alors qu'il profitait du luxe d'être un jedi ? Il allait falloir qu'il ait une petite discussion avec maître Yoda.

-Ben. C'est ainsi que je vais vous appeler.

-Ben ? Bon, si cela vous fait plaisir.

-Parlez-moi de vous !

-De moi ?

-Oui. Vous m'avez dit que j'avais des préjugés sur les jedi. Si j'en apprends plus sur vous, peut-être que je changerais d'avis.

Est-ce parce qu'il en avait besoin qu'il se mit à lui relater sa vie ? Son engagement ? Il lui parla de son ancien mentor. Il avait été plus qu'un ami, il avait été comme un père. Ce genre de relation n'était pas apprécié au temple, bien que toléré. Et lui ? Comment serait-il comme maître ? Serait-il assez sage pour enseigner son savoir à Anakin ? S'il était vraiment l'élu… Soudain, la tâche lui parut bien plus ardu. Il avait promis de le former, mais il ne savait pas s'il allait réussir. Atsukan emmagasina les informations, posa quelques questions mais s'abstint de tout jugement. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de sa vie mais elle remarqua un individu.

-Regardez ! C'est Berfod.

Il se souvenait en avoir entendu parler, mais ne réussit pas à le restituer.

-Le chasseur de prime qui ne rate jamais sa cible.

-Retournez avec votre frère. Moi je le suis.

Elle hésita à peine et ne lui obéit pas.

-Vous aurez besoin de moi, à un moment ou un autre.

-S'il vous arrive quelque chose, Rizel me tuera.

-Alors faites en sorte qu'il ne m'arrive rien, conclut-elle en passant devant le jedi, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Heureusement qu'Atsukan ne vit pas l'expression du visage d'Obi-Wan où elle n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié.

Ils se faufilèrent dans les ruelles, épiant leur proie. Lorsque le chasseur de prime s'arrêta et entra dans un édifice, ils se cachèrent sur le coté, attendant qu'il ressorte.

-A quel point est-il dangereux ?

-Il a tué votre ami et vous n'avez pas été loin de l'être.

Droit dans le mille.

-Vous semblez bien le connaître.

-C'est un très bon tireur d'élite, mais il est plutôt maladroit au corps à corps.

Se rendant compte que ce qu'elle venait de dire pouvait avoir un double sens, elle se reprit, les joues en feu.

-Je veux dire en combat rapproché. On ne va pas le suivre dans toute la ville. Il faut qu'on l'arrête avant qu'il nous échappe, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

-Laissez moi faire. Je vais utiliser la Force, dit-il trop heureux de pouvoir utiliser à nouveau ses capacités.

-Ho non mon joli. Je n'ai nullement foi en ce truc.

-Vous ne croyez pas à la Force ?

-La seule force auquel je crois c'est l'amour.

Il ne put retenir un sourire.

-Les jedi ne connaissent pas l'amour. Du moins ça leur est interdit.

-C'est une plaisanterie !

-L'attachement brouille les jugements et distrait de la mission que l'on doit mener, expliqua-t-il, sérieux, l'attention toujours fixée sur l'entrée du bâtiment.

-Donc la perte de votre maître ne vous a rien fait ? Ironisa-t-elle.

Ho si, cela avait été horrible. Il avait été impuissant devant la mort de Qui-Gon. Maintenant qu'il était chevalier, l'avenir l'effrayait. Il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de son maître et de la tâche qu'il avait promis d'accomplir : former Anakin. Elle sentit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je suis désolée si je vous ai blessé, je ne réfléchis pas toujours à la conséquence de mes propos. Rizel me met souvent en garde contre mes paroles.

-Certains mots peuvent être aussi douloureux qu'une lame de sabre laser.

-Je pensais les jedi insensibles à toute forme de douleur.

-Ha oui ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais nous sommes des êtres vivants avant tout, capable de faiblesse.

-Je le comprends. Me pardonnez-vous ?

Pouvait-il lui pardonner d'avoir des idées pré-conçues ? Bien sûr, puisque c'était l'ignorance qui l'avait amené à avoir cette conception de la vie. Tout comme la seule chose qu'elle connaissant des jedi- c'est à dire le frère de Narkya - l'avait amené à avoir une fausse représentation de l'engagement des jedi. Etrangement, il se sentait fier d'arriver à la changer d'avis.

Atsukan campa sur ses positions : il ne fallait pas qu'Obi-Wan se fasse repérer. S'il devait utiliser la Force, il devrait le faire avec discrétion. Berfod ressortit du bâtiment aussi rapidement qu'il était entré. Cependant, dès qu'il vit Atsukan, Berfod prit peur et s'enfuit.

Ils ne le lâchèrent pas d'une semelle et au bout de quelques minutes de course poursuite, il entra dans un lieu que Ben identifia comme un bar ou un club d'après la devanture.

-Un club de streap-tease ! Génial ! soupira Atsu. Si on ne le perd pas là-dedans !

-Faites-moi confiance. Je saurais le repérer, dit Obi-Wan, le sourire en coin.

Des femmes de races différentes, mais en majorité humaines, se trémoussaient sur différents podiums sous les regards avides et comblés d'hommes de toute race et statut social.

-Regardez-les ! On dirait des chasseurs jouant avec la proie qu'ils vont s'apprêter à dévorer, soupira Atsukan. Je déteste ce genre d'endroit. Aucune femme se devrait être dans l'obligation de jouer de ses charmes pour vivre, ajouta-t-elle.

-Certaines le choisissent.

-Je ne peux pas croire cela, répliqua-t-elle.

-Personne n'est à l'abri de la vanité quelle qu'elle soit.

-Vanité ? De quel genre ?

-Le plaisir d'être admiré, de se trouver jolie dans le regard d'autrui, expliqua-t-il.

-Elle ne devrait le rechercher que dans un seul regard.

Tout en discutant, ils épiaient les moindres recoins et scrutaient chaque visage pour trouver leur homme.

-Je ne vous savais pas romantique, Atsu.

Elle allait lui répondre lorsqu'un homme apparemment bien éméché aborda Atsu.

-Regardez-moi cette belle poupée. Bien plus jolie que ma stupide femme. Allez viens faire un câlin à tonton Bouly !

-Tu ne vas rien faire à cette jeune fille, dit calmement Obi-Wan en levant la main devant le visage de l'homme, esquissant le geste que tous les jedi apprenaient à faire pour manipuler les esprits.

-Je.. Je ne vais rien faire à cette jeune fille.

-Tu vas rentrer chez toi et réfléchir à la chance que tu as d'avoir une épouse telle que la tienne.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi et réfléchir à la chance que j'ai d'avoir une épouse telle que la mienne.

L'homme s'en alla, déboussolé, laissant Atsukan surprise.

-Et bien… Ca a l'air de marcher votre truc de jedi. Mais je peux me débrouiller seule.

-Je le sais. Mais évitons de nous faire remarquer.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et le remercia.

-Restez près de moi.

Il laissa la Force le seconder afin de retrouver le chasseur de prime parmi la foule. Il sentit sa présence.

-Il est au fond.

Atsukan suivit son regard.

-Il ne pourra pas sortir.

Dès qu'il les vit s'approcher de lui, Berfod prit une porte aussitôt suivi d'Atsu et de Ben. Ils montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent sur le toit. Agile, Berfod sauta et atterrit sur un autre toit un peu plus bas. Atsukan savait qu'elle serait distancée à un moment, même si elle arriva à suivre Obi-Wan sur le toit. Ils avaient perdu Berfod de vue.

-Je le sens. Il n'est pas loin. Séparons-nous mais restez sur vos gardes. Je voudrais vous ramener entière à Rizel.

Obi-Wan le trouva le premier mais Berfod prit la fuite une fois de plus. Pas question de le lâcher ! pensa le jedi en se mettant à courir. Berfod allait passer la porte pour redescendre le bâtiment lorsqu'il se retrouva au sol. Alors qu'il avait atteint sa hauteur, Atsukan l'avait surprit d'un magnifique coup de bras dans le thorax. Il mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits. Obi-Wan remit sa capuche et resta légèrement en retrait alors qu'Atsu prenait les choses en main. Elle le surprenait de plus en plus. Elle avait des capacités et des aptitudes insoupçonnées

-Berfod Amodi ! Content de me revoir ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique alors qu'elle se frottait le bras.

-Falca ! Toujours aussi jolie ! Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'es pas mon genre.

-Très drôle ! Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu as gardé la marque de ma gifle plusieurs jours.

Obi-Wan était mi-amusé, mi-irrité de savoir qu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Jusqu'à quel point avait-ils été intimes ? Il chassa aussitôt ses interrogations de sa tête. Apres tout, en quoi cela le concernait ?

-Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Je suis vexé que tu sois la première et la seule à ce jour à ne pas l'avoir apprécié.

Le visage d'Atsukan se durcit alors que Ben retint de sourire avec difficulté. Elle savait se défendre, il n'en doutait plus.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? grogna leur adversaire encore essoufflé par sa course.

-Il y a un mois de cela, un homme a été tué à Rima.

-Et bien cela ne sera pas le dernier. En quoi cela me concerne gamine ?

Gamine… Lui-même l'avait traité de fillette en se fiant aux apparences. Mais à vingt ans, Atsukan était bien plus accomplie que n'importe quel autre adulte de son âge. Et elle avait la tête sur les épaules. Rizel s'était bien occupé d'elle. Il l'avait préparé à affronter beaucoup de choses.

-Je sais de sources sûres que tu en es l'auteur.

-Je n'ai fait que faire un travail pour lequel j'ai été payé.

Il avouait son crime aussi simplement que s'il disait bonjour à quelqu'un. Le cœur d'Obi-wan se serra.

-Justement c'est ce que je veux savoir. Qui t'a payé ?

-Comme si j'allais te le dire.

-Entre bandits on se comprend Berfod.

-Tu n'es pas fait du même bois que moi, Falca. Moi au moins, je n'ai aucun code d'honneur. Cela te rend aussi faible que ton idiot de frère. Il pourrait être riche à l'heure qu'il est s'il m'avait écouté.

-Ne dis pas de mal de mon frère ! La richesse ne nous intéresse pas.

-Cela serait une première.

-Il y a des choses bien plus précieuses dans la vie. Mais c'est une notion que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-Tu es dans une impasse Falca. Je ne dirais rien.

Elle hésita. Que devait-elle décider ?

Obi-Wan s'approcha et se mit devant le chasseur de prime qui le dévisageait, tentant de mettre un nom sur lui. Il repensa à Lémi. Son ami était mort sans avoir pu se défendre. Il se rappela ce pourquoi il était venu.

-Qui es-tu ? questionna le chasseur.

-Quelqu'un que tu n'aurais pas dû mettre en colère.

Se faisant, il utilisa la Force et souleva l'homme du sol.

-Hé ! Arrête ça !

Berfod comprit soudain à qui il avait affaire.

-Tu es le jedi que tout le monde recherche !

-Bonne déduction. Pourquoi Lémi était-il visé ?

Berfod n'appréciait pas de ne plus toucher le sol.

-J'ai dit que je ne dirais rien !

Obi-Wan eut un petit sourire et mit le chasseur en dessus du vide. Cela eut l'effet escompté car Berfod s'affola.

-Tu es complètement fou ! Arrête ! Falca dis-lui d'arrêter !

Atsu savait que Obi-Wan n'irait pas jusqu'à le tuer, mais elle était un peu troublée de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Elle pouvait cependant profiter de la peur de Berfod.

-Tu as tué son ami, Amodi.

-Quoi ? Mais je… je ne savais pas que.. On m'a donné les coordonnées et la cible. Le reste je ne sais pas !

Il se mit à crier sentant que la situation lui échappait. Ce contrat commençait à lui apporter un peu trop d'ennuis. Il ne devait pas laisser de témoin mais ne s'était pas attendu à trouver adversaire aussi compétent. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire avec un jedi, mais il s'en souviendrait. Il valait mieux les éviter, surtout en colère..

-Repose-le ! réclama la jeune femme.

Obi-Wan ne l'écouta pas. Il avait entre ses mains l'assassin de Lémi. Il suffirait qu'il le lâche et il serait vengé. Atsukan remarqua son air dur. Elle devait l'arrêter. Elle mit sa main sur le bras d'Obi-Wan.

-Arrête Ben.

Ce dernier vit dans les yeux d'Atsukan qu'elle était effrayée de ce qu'il faisait. Lui-même venait de comprendre qu'il avait dépassé les limites. Il avait laissé la colère s'emparer de lui Il n'avait pourtant jamais été impulsif. Qui-Gon… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Il reposa le chasseur sur le sol, inquiet d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses sentiments.

-Bon sang ! Ce jedi est complètement cinglé ! hurla Berfod.

-Et toi t'es mort si tu ne parles pas ! répliqua Atsu.

-C'est un jedi il ne pourra pas me tuer ! Pas plus que toi !

-Non, mais Humes le peut lui.

-Que… Quoi ?

-Je pourrais lui dévoiler certaines choses qu'il n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

-Tu n'oserais pas Falca !

-Le code d'honneur des Falca ne s'applique pas aux assassins, Amodi.

Il commença à peser le pour et le contre.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce type était visé, cela je le jure. On m'a seulement demandé de le supprimer, parce qu'apparemment il savait des choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir.

-Qui t'a payé ?

-Un des leaders des « libérateurs ». Ne me demande pas de noms, je ne les connais pas.

Atsu savait qu'il disait vrai, du moins pour cette fois.

-Je te conseille de quitter Liman, Amodi. Et ne dis jamais que tu as vu le jedi. Alors je tairais ce que je sais.

-Tu me promets que Humes ne saura rien ?

-Tant que tu tiendras ta langue, oui.

Les promesses des Falca étaient toujours tenues. Amodi le savait et après un signe de tête, disparut.

-Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir ? Il devrait être jugé !

-Cela me semble difficile dans l'immédiat Ben.

-Oui, je sais, avoua-t-il à regret.

Il avait encore honte d'avoir montré quelque chose qui ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui maintenant ? Et des jedi ?

-Comment être sûr qu'il tiendra parole ? Cela vous met en danger.

-Il a bien plus peur d'un Hutt que de moi. Surtout si c'est Humes.

Obi-Wan sentait que l'obscurité l'envahissait, autant dans la recherche pour sa mission que dans son esprit.

* * *

 _Concernant l'idée de cette fanfiction : j'adore le personnage d'Obi-Wan mais pour moi, avant de devenir le personnage tel qu'on le connait à l'écran, il s'est posé des questions sur lui-même. Avant d'être le jedi incorruptible et noble qu'il va être, j'essaie de l'imaginer sur des chemins tortueux. Un peu comme mon imagination^^_

 _Pour répondre à une personne qui m'a demandé pourquoi je me creuse la tête pour des titres.. et bien moi je trouve cela plus sérieux et tellement moins impersonnel que chapitre 1 / chapitre 2... Et puis c'est plus facile de retrouver le fil de l'histoire que cela soit dans sa lecture ou dans l'écriture. Le plus dur dans le choix des titres, c'est d'essayer d'annoncer un peu ce qu'il va se passer mais sans en dévoiler la trame. la plupart du temps, je prends des citations ou des titres de chansons. Mais pour cette histoire, j'essaie d'être imaginative. Et j'avoue que ce n'est pas gagné._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Face aux épreuves

_Désolé pour le retard de publication de ce chapitre, mais de 1/ j'étais plus concentré sur mon autre fic et de 2/ comme les scènes d'actions m'ont donné énormément de fil à retordre, j'avais tout mis de coté, presque prête à abandonner. Mais comme la fin est écrite, je me suis lancé le défi de la terminer avant la fin de l'année ^^_

* * *

Ils retournèrent au vaisseau. Rizel passa un savon à sa sœur pour son imprudence et avant que Ben en fasse également les frais, il alla s'isola dans sa cabine, retournant le fil de la journée dans sa tête.

-Quand cesseras-tu d'être inconsciente ? soupira Rizel.

-Ben était là, Riz'. Il ne pouvait rien m'arriver.

-Ben ? C'est qui Ben ?

-Le jedi, sourit-elle.

-Ho ! Il a déjà un surnom ? Fais attention de ne pas devenir trop intime avec notre ami, petite sœur.

-Aucun risque. Tu sais ce que je pense des jedi.

Rizel ne lui répondit pas mais sentait que les sentiments de sa sœur pour le jedi commençait à se modifier. En tout cas, son regard sur lui avait changé. Elle ne le voyait plus comme un jedi impudent et arrogant. Cela l'amusait autant que cela l'effrayait. Atsu n'allait pas sortir indemne de cette histoire. Tout comme le jedi. Au regard de l'expression qu'avait arboré le jedi à son retour, cela avait déjà commencé.

Allongé sur sa couchette, Obi-Wan ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Trop de pensées et de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Au contact de ses deux amis, Obi-Wan commençait à se rendre compte de ce que pourrait être sa vie s'il n'avait pas été jedi. Il aurait connu ses parents, ses frères et sœurs s'il en avait, des gens qu'il aurait été heureux de retrouver le soir en rentrant chez lui, parce qu'il aurait eu un chez lui. Le temple n'était pas inconfortable, mais c'était un endroit plutôt impersonnel, surtout les chambres et dortoirs. Les jedi devait bannir la possession, ainsi les objets personnels de chaque jedi se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Pas d'attachement, pas de possession… une vie de machine. Quoiqu'on pouvait s'attacher à un droide. Comment se sentait-on quand on recevait de la tendresse ? Il n'avait jamais été aimé. Il ne le savait pas.

Obi-Wan repensa à ses deux rencontres de la journée, bonne comme mauvaise. Elles avaient toutes deux ébranlé ses convictions. C'était si difficile de douter et de ne plus avoir foi en soi-même. C'était comme s'il apprenait que tout ce en quoi il croyait n'était que mensonge, que sa vie entière n'était que mensonge. Et aujourd'hui, il avait failli tuer un homme. Si Atsu n'avait pas été là, qu'aurait-il fait ? Aurait-il laissé le chasseur de prime s'écraser sur le sol pour venger Lémi ? Il se souvenait s'être senti si fort, si puissant. Cela avait été grisant, mais aussi enivrant au point de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Alors, il comprit qu'il s'était approché du coté obscur de la Force. Comment avait-il pu laisser l'ombre prendre possession de son esprit même si cela n'avait duré que quelques minutes ? L'obscurité… La chose dont il avait le plus peur.

 _Qui-Gon…maître.. Aidez-moi !_

Il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il espérait que cela ne soit pas Atsu. A ses cotés, il commençait à perdre tous ses moyens. Il vivait assez d'épreuves comme cela. C 'était Rizel.

-J'ai des nouvelles pour vous.

Obi-Wan le suivit jusqu'à la salle centrale du vaisseau où ils prenaient leurs repas et leurs décisions.

-Pendant que vous crapahutiez dans la ville, j'ai eu des informations d'un de mes contacts.

-Fiable ? demanda sa sœur.

-Si tu avais été là, j'aurais eu le temps de le vérifier.

Elle soupira mais ne répondit pas. Obi-Wan fut en partie amusé de sa réaction. Il leur enviait leur relation de symbiose. C'était le même qu'il avait partagé avec Qui-Gon Jinn.

-J'ai les coordonnées du lieu possible de production des armes de votre disquette.

L'attention d'Obi-Wan fut captée.

-Pas d'inquiétude, je n'en ai pas parlé, ajouta Rizel en devançant le jedi. C'est une zone industrielle éloignée de la ville. Je pense qu'on pourrait aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Vous voulez vraiment y aller ? Vous n'avez pas à faire cela pour moi.

-Te méprends pas jedi. Je ne le fais pas pour toi, mais pour nous, avoua Rizel en le tutoyant soudain.

Obi-Wan tourna la tête. Il avait l'impression que Rizel le considérait comme gênant.

-Nous ne pourrons pas te garder éternellement avec nous, même si je t'apprécie.

-Cela pourrait tout de même être dangereux. Laissez-moi y aller seul.

-Nous irons que tu le veuilles ou non. Si l'existence de ces armes s'avérait réelle, il n'y a pas que toi qui serais menacé.

Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais il était hors de question qu'il les laisse seuls. Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux de nuit et Rizel se posa prudemment à distance. Évitant les quelques gardes, ils trouvèrent assez facilement les hangars dont avait entendu parler Rizel par son contact, Il y avait des caisses partout. Obi-Wan s'approcha et ouvrit l'une d'elle. Des armes. Partout où leurs regards se posaient. La production était intensive. Pour une planète qui n'était en guerre contre personne, c'était plus que douteux.

-Il y a de quoi équiper une armée entière, reconnut Obi-Wan.

-Votre ami avait bien mis la main sur quelque chose, Ben. Sa mort ne sera pas inutile, j'en suis sûre, compatit Atsu.

Ben lui fit un petit sourire triste.

-J'ai quand même l'impression que le mystère reste entier.

-Pas tant que cela, jedi. Ces armes ne vont servir qu'à une chose : prendre le pouvoir et le contrôle de Liman. Si nous pouvions savoir qui en est le commanditaire…

Obi-Wan espérait seulement que son calvaire prenne fin et qu'il puisse retrouver la quiétude du temple. Mais il comprenait que ce n'était pas encore le cas. S'il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, il restait le problème de la tentative d'assassinat sur le sénateur-dirigeant. Il ne se trouvait pas à l'endroit précis dudit acte et ne savait même pas qui était le sénateur. Obi-Wan détestait être un bouc-émissaire, d'autant plus si c'était politique. Soudain, la Force s'intensifia en lui. Il ressentait… une présence, lointaine mais dangereuse. Il écouta son instinct et laissa la Force le guider. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu un pressentiment de la sorte, Qui-Gon était mort. Il se retourna soudain en comprenant qu'ils étaient pris pour cible et poussa Atsukan au sol. Pourquoi Atsu et pas Rizel ou lui-même ? Il ne le comprenait pas, mais c'était comme il savait qu'elle était la première en danger.

Elle se releva avec son frère, touchant sa joue qui lui brûlait et du sang apparut sur sa main.

-Mince, j'ai eu chaud.

-On dégage de là ! ordonna Rizel alors que les tirs commençaient à se faire plus nombreux.

-Bonne idée ! admit Ben, ressentant de plus en plus de présences différentes et belliqueuses autour d'eux. Il n'arrivait plus à les identifier. Ils s'étaient fait bêtement repérer.

Ben savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas lutter. Ils commençaient à manquer de souffle à force de courir lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le vaisseau. Rizel prit les commandes et donna ses ordres.

-Met le brouilleur à plein régime Atsu ! Ben éteint tous les systèmes lumineux ! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous repère si on veut avoir une chance de s'enfuir !

Le vaisseau reçut quelques rafales de tirs vite absorbé par le bouclier. Heureusement que Rizel l'avait bien équipé.

Une fois l'Intrépide posée, Rizel soupira de soulagement. Après s'être levé du poste de pilotage, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Ben.

-Merci, mon ami.

-Je n'ai rien fait qui mérite votre remerciement.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là, Ben, Atsu serait morte.

Il descendit du vaisseau laissant Obi-Wan désorienté. Sa présence avait sauvé Atsu, c'est vrai, mais les événements avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'ici. Il avait eu peur pour elle. Comme cela n'était jamais arrivé pour personne.

-Tu as l'air songeur, Ben, dit la jeune femme en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Il s'était fallu de si peu pour qu'elle ne meure. S'il n'avait pas écouté la Force… Il approcha doucement sa main de la petite coupure sur la joue d'Atsukan. Ce simple geste, qu'il avait fait inconsciemment le bouleversa. Il eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer et regretta de l'avoir touchée.

-Je… je dois prendre l'air.

Oui, il avait trop chaud. Trop de contradictions. Trop de questions. Trop de tout. Mais il y avait aussi ce manque. C'était indéfinissable. Depuis que son maître avait été tué, cela devenait de plus en plus présent. Il espérait qu'en prenant Anakin sous son aile, cela s'estomperait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Obi-Wan ?

Il ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Il voulait juste… il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

-Les tiens te manquent, crut-elle comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas cela. Du moins… puis-je être seul ?

Il ne voulait pas la vexer, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il s'isole. Qu'il respire, médite et retrouve son calme, car il sentait que la peur qu'il ressentait était le premier pas vers le coté obscur. Il l'avait déjà approché et il ne voulait pas le revivre.

-D'accord. Je suis là si tu as besoin, Ben.

Elle avait parlé si doucement que cela l'ébranla autant que le contact de la main d'Atsu sur son bras quand elle se releva. Il la regarda entrer dans le vaisseau se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quoi qu'il le comprenait mais espérait que cela ne soit pas cela.

Il ne resta pas longtemps seul car Rizel revint vers lui, suivit d'Atsu qui resta en retrait.

-On change nos plans, jedi. Du moins, Atsu et moi.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-On va essayer de contacter le sénateur-dirigeant en personne. Il sera obligé de nous écouter. Je t'ai trouvé un endroit où loger.

\- Donc vous ne voulez pas que je vienne avec vous ?

-La question ne se pose même pas, jedi. Je ne veux pas t'obliger à prendre une décision. Tu dois rester en dehors de ça, puisque tu ne peux pas avoir de directive de tes supérieurs.

-C'est à moi de décider, il me semble.

Rizel soupira et fixa le sol quelques secondes.

-Alors décide-toi vite, Ben, parce nous partons dans dix minutes.

Il retourna dans le vaisseau. Obi-Wan était frustré de n'avoir même pas été consulté.

-Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Rizel et moi avons été élevé dans un esprit de tolérance et de justice. Mais avec le temps, tout cela a volé en éclat. Rizel… cela le touche beaucoup. Il a toujours recherché une cause noble à défendre.

-Cela lui tient à cœur plus que de raison.

-Nos parents sont morts dans un attentat perpétré par les Libérateurs, expliqua-t-elle. Nous les haïssons au plus haut point. Ils utilisent des méthodes violentes et l'intimidation. Nous ne les laisserons pas prendre le pouvoir de Liman.

-Vous avez vu leur force de combat ? Vous allez vous faire massacrer !

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire jedi, surtout quand tu es toi-même dans le doute.

Il ne lui répondit pas, stupéfait qu'elle ait pu ainsi lire son cœur. Il doutait… C'était le mot. Douter, c'était inhumain. Parce que cela allait toujours de paire avec les regrets. Et regretter le passé, c'était craindre l'avenir et ne plus profiter du présent. Il ne voulait plus penser en jedi, mais en homme désireux de prendre son destin en main. Et il décida de suivre ses amis.

-Que cela soit mon combat ou non, je vous suis.

Atsukan resta interdite quelques instants.

-Tu n'es pas un jedi comme les autres, Ben.

-Est-ce un compliment ?

-Venant de moi ? sourit-elle.

Obi-Wan repassa en détail le plan de Rizel. C'était dangereux, bancal et sûrement sans aucune chance réussite. Approcher le sénateur-dirigeant devait déjà être difficile alors tenter de lui parler…

-Ben, je te charge de surveiller nos arrières. Je sais ce que tu penses. Que c'est pure folie. Mais on ne peut avoir confiance en personne.

-Et le sénateur Dorek, peut-on lui faire confiance ?

-Si lui ne nous écoute pas, alors il n'y a aucun espoir.

-Ranck sera sûrement présent. S'il est impliqué, on le saura tout de suite.

Atsu tourna son regard vers Ben.

-Fais attention à toi Obi-Wan. Tu es recherché pour tentative de meurtre. Si tu es pris, on ne pourra rien pour toi.

S'inquiétait-elle pour lui ?

-A l'heure actuelle, à moins que vous ne puissiez me ramener sur Coruscant, je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

-Je te rappelle qu'on n'a plus d'hyperespace. Et que la route vers la capitale est surveillée.

Il savait tout cela. C'est pour cela qu'il avait été obligé de se cacher derrière eux. De dépendre d'eux. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps. Il voulait retrouver sa liberté, les jedi et Anakin qui devait le penser mort désormais.

 _Qui-Gon… j'ai l'impression qu'un étau se resserre sur moi… Aidez-moi…_

Il accepta de continuer à porter les vêtements de Rizel, mais refusa de laisser son sabre-laser.

Un jedi sans son sabre ? Yoda en ferait des cauchemars. C'était son seul bien, le seul objet qu'il était autorisé à posséder. Son dernier lien avec son maître disparu.

-Vous serez tout de suite repéré avec ça.

-Je veux bien le cacher, mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas.

-Laisse le lui, Riz'. De toute façon, on sera vite repéré quoi qu'on porte. Je te rappelle que le palais consulaire est le plus surveillé de la ville.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faudra faire vite. Et gardez une marge de manœuvre en cas de repli.

Obi-Wan se doutait qu'un repli allait être difficile. Mais ils pouvaient peut être bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait que cela marche.

Quelque chose se passait mal. Et ce n'était pas de leur fait. Une fois l'Intrépide arrimé au balcon de la plate-forme consulaire, il avait mis le brouilleur en fonctionnement. Mais en descendant du vaisseau, ils découvrirent les cadavres de gardes. Quelqu'un d'autre était déjà passé. Si leur entrée en fut grandement facilitée, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était peut être trop tard pour prévenir le dirigeant. Apres avoir assommé les deux gardes, ils entrèrent dans le bureau privé du sénateur, le prenant par surprise. Il ne semblait pas être au courant de la situation dans son palais. Rizel baissa son arme et lui demanda une audience.

-Je suis prêt à vous écouter. Apres tout je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Cela n'est pas suffisant, déclara le capitaine de l'Intrépide.

-Que voulez-vous de plus ?

-Nous croire.

-En me menaçant ?

-Ce n'est pas de nous que viendra le danger, sénateur, dit Ben en regardant en arrière.

-N'est-ce pas vous qui avez tenté de me tuer ? J'ai vu votre portrait sur l'holonet.

-Non, j'étais à Rima en train d'essayer de survivre à l'heure dite.

-Rima ? N'est-ce pas là que l'on a retrouvé le corps de Lémi ?

-Vous le connaissiez ?

-C'était mon ami.

-Alors vous pouvez me comprendre, puisqu'il était également le mien.

Le jedi n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions. Il n'eut même pas le temps de parler plus. En voyant les soldats arriver, Ben tira son sabre laser, ferma la porte et la condamna en tirant sur le boîtier de contrôle. Cela ne les tiendrait pas longtemps.

-Quelqu'un essaie de vous tuer sénateur ! cria-t-il. Et il y a mis les moyens ! Vous devez fuir !

-Fuir ? De mon propre palais ?

Ce qu'il se rappelait, c'était le cri d'Atsukan appelant son frère quand ils le virent s'interposer pour les sauver, avant d'être encerclés. Aussitôt, Ben avait abandonné son sabre-laser et accourut au chevet de son ami.

-Ben…veille bien… sur elle…

Rizel rendit son dernier souffle et laissa Obi-Wan démuni. La lutte était vaine. Il se laissa arrêter jetant un regard sur Atsu qui essayait de se dégager des gardes, son regard fixé sur le corps de son frère. Comprenait-elle vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Il dévisagea le sénateur qui semblait se poser beaucoup de questions.

-Sénateur Dorek ! Que les dieux soient loués ! Je suis arrivé aussi vite que j'ai pu !

-Ranck ! Je veux des explications !

Ranck ? Celui de la disquette de Lémi ? Obi-Wan le sentait stressé.

-Ne l'écoutez pas sénateur ! implora-t-il.

Un coup de crosse le fit taire.

-Emmenez-le avec la fille ! ordonna-t-il.

A demi assommé, Obi-Wan ne put qu'assumer son échec. Il venait de perdre un autre ami. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Quel piètre jedi il faisait. Cette fois, il allait mourir. Et son cœur se comprima en pensant que cela serait aussi le destin d'Atsu.

-Ces personnes ont tenté de vous assassiner mais je vais m'occuper d'eux. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

-M'inquiéter ? On m'a menacé dans mon propre palais ! Je croyais que votre garde avait été renforcé !

Obi-Wan n'entendit pas la suite mais sentait que le sénateur doutait. Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait toujours la disquette sur lui. Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Rizel et s'en être débarrassé ? Si Ranck tombait dessus… En essayant de fouiller sa poche, il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait plus.

Dorek avait reçu tellement d'informations contradictoires qu'il ne savait plus qui croire.

Alors que Ranck regardait deux gardes emmener le corps de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie – de cela il en était sûr – il en profita pour ramasser l'objet sur lequel il avait posé son pied. Cela ressemblait à une disquette. Il l'avait vu tomber de la poche du jedi quand il avait été arrêté. Allait-il y trouver les réponses à ses questions ?

Enfermés dans leur cellule, Atsukan et Obi-Wan réagissaient différemment au drame dont il avait été témoin.

-Ce n'est pas possible, Ben. Dis-moi que cela n'est pas arrivé.

-Si Atsu.

-Rizel est vraiment mort ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas senti venir ?

-Comment aurais-je pu ? Les pouvoirs de la Force ont leur limite ! Tu as vu le nombre de gardes ?

-On a échoué. Et Rizel est mort pour rien. Je… Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire adieu.

-Je peux comprendre.

-Non tu ne peux pas ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas de famille !

-Le lien qui m'unissait à mon maître n'est pas différent de ce que tu éprouves pour ton frère !

Alors si je peux comprendre ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il tourna la tête, se calmant aussi rapidement qu'il s'était emporté.

-Lui non plus je n'ai pas pu le sauver.

Est-ce parce que leur chagrin respectif entra en concordance ou parce qu'ils s'étaient retenus depuis trop longtemps qu'ils lâchèrent soudain prise ? Elle se précipita dans ses bras pour y trouver du réconfort et il ne se fit pas prier pour refermer ses bras sur elle. Cela lui fit un bien fou.

-Pardonne-moi Ben. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant ?

Quand elle retrouva un semblant de calme, Obi-Wan la regarda et il lut une nouvelle détermination dans ses yeux. Le côté Falca reprenait le dessus.

-Je veux finir ce que Rizel a commencé. Je ne peux croire qu'il soit mort pour rien. Mais je n'y arriverais pas seule.

-Je vais nous sortir de là, Atsu. Je te le promets.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Au risque de se perdre

_Voici ENFIN le chapitre suivant, qui termine le flash-back de la rencontre entre Ben et Atsu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si long, une fois de plus je me suis égarée en route._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture et si vous avez des remarques ou des questions, n'hésitez pas._

* * *

Sortir de leur prison n'était pas le plus difficile. C'était sortir du bâtiment qui allait se révéler plus compliqué. Quant à récupérer le vaisseau de Rizel… Pourtant, ils n'avaient ni l'envie, ni le choix de le laisser ici. Ils en avaient besoin. Et pour Atsu, c'était sa maison et son héritage. L'Intrépide était tout ce qu'il restait de son frère. Obi-Wan, lui, voulait récupérer son sabre-laser. C'était son bien le plus précieux. Il y avait le cristal du sabre de Qui-Gon dedans. Il était hors de question de l'abandonner. Il utilisa la Force et réussit à convaincre le gardien de leur cellule de lui ouvrir la porte et de lui donner son arme. Il l'obligea ensuite à entrer dans la pièce et ferma la porte de la prison. D'ici qu'il retrouve ses esprits, ils seraient loin.

-Une bonne chose de faite.

-C'est pratique, ce pouvoir de persuasion. L'as-tu essayé sur moi ? demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse.

-Cela ne marche que sur les esprits faibles.

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question, Ben.

Il ne fit qu'un sourire en réponse. Elle dut se satisfaire de cela.

 **-** Reste bien derrière moi.

Elle faillit lui faire remarquer qu'elle tirait mieux que lui. Ben avait besoin de se sentir utile et elle n'allait pas lui ôter le plaisir de vouloir la protéger. Le couloir était désert. Mais dans la pièce suivante, il y avait plusieurs soldats. Obi-Wan et Atsukan entre aperçurent que l'un d'eux s'amusait avec le sabre laser de Ben.

-Ce n'est pas pratique comme arme. On ne peut pas tirer de loin avec ça, dit l'un des soldats.

-Mais c'est coupant. Ca traverse même les portes blindées, annonça un deuxième.

-Comment tu sais cela toi ?

-Mon père a rencontré un jedi un jour et l'a vu en action.

Il perdit l'objet qui tomba au sol.

-En tout cas toi, tu ne maîtrises pas les armes de poing, ricana un troisième.

Au moment où il allait le ramasser, la sabre s'envola et atterrit dans la main d'Obi-Wan qui l'alluma. Bien que surpris, les gardes tirèrent sur les deux fuyards mais Ben leur renvoya leur tir avec dextérité. Malgré le manque d'exercice, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Quand tous les gardes furent au sol, Atsu ramassa un autre blaster.

-J'admets que le sabre laser est aussi pratique qu'un pistolaser.

Elle s'approcha du garde qui avait testé le sabre-laser. Il était blessé à la cuisse. Mais elle n'était pas envie d'être gentille. Elle l'empoigna violemment.

-Où est l'Intrépide ?

-Quoi ?

-Répond ou je te transforme en passoire ! Où est le vaisseau de mon frère ?

Obi-Wan hésita à intervenir. Il était déjà passé par cet état d'esprit le rendant dangereux pour les autres et pour lui-même, alors il comprenait Atsukan. Elle avait perdu son frère. Sa famille. C'était comme perdre son maître, pour un jedi.

-Il… Il est arrimé au dernier étage, secteur nord.

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux et Obi-Wan détruisit le panneau de contrôle de son sabre laser.

-Pratique ce pouvoir de persuasion, plaisanta-t-il. L'as-tu essayé sur moi ?

-Sur toi joli minois ? Pas besoin, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil.

-Ha oui ?

Elle passa devant lui et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

-Tu crois pouvoir aller tranquillement sur la plate-forme par-là ? ironisa-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas encore voler. Et toi ?

Lui voulait prendre les escaliers. Il admit que le chemin en serait plus rapide. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le temps de réfléchir à un vrai plan d'action.

Avec l'effet de surprise et leur volonté - et les capacités hors normes de jedi de Ben - Atsukan et Obi-Wan réussirent à récupérer le fois dans l'Intrépide, Atsu se dirigea vers le cockpit et hésita une seconde avant de prendre la place de son frère. Ben arriva derrière elle.

-Il ne t'en voudra pas, Atsu. Au contraire.

-Alors prends ma place Ben. J'ai besoin d'un copilote.

Il s'assit sur le siège.

-Tu vois, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire amusé devant l'air du jedi.

 _On va y arriver, Rizel._

Obi-Wan mit l'occulteur en route, remerciant intérieurement Rizel de l'avoir choisi plutôt que l'hyperespace. Il lança également un diagnostic complet du vaisseau pour vérifier que rien n'avait été dégradé ou qu'un mouchard ne soit présent, pendant qu'Atsukan prenait le manches des commandes.

-Rizel… chuchota-t-elle les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

Obi-Wan n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Elle avait besoin de silence.

Elle cacha l'Intrépide dans une forêt, loin de la civilisation. Ils restèrent à leur place, bien que le moteur soit éteint. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.

-Que veux-tu faire ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Nous allons détruire l'usine et les stocks d'armes.

-Après notre passage, cela m'étonnerait qu'ils soient restés au même endroit, fit-il remarquer.

-Je le crois aussi.

Il comprit à son regard qu'elle avait déjà réfléchi à la question.

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où ils pourraient se cacher ?

-Oui. Rizel m'a toujours dit que les terroristes se cachaient dans les montagnes de Tollen, bien au nord de Rima. C'est un secteur très escarpé.

-Pourquoi la police limanienne n'y a-t-elle jamais été faire un petit tour ?

-Tu sais Ben, je crains qu'il n'y ait plus grand monde en qui on peut avoir confiance sur Liman. Si Ranck est vraiment corrompu… Tu ne vas pouvoir compter que sur moi. Et moi sur toi.

-N'oublie pas l'Intrépide.

-Oui c'est vrai… c'est un peu comme si Rizel était encore avec moi, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Il l'est, Atsu. Tant que tu penses à lui.

-Tu crois que son esprit est là, quelque part dans la Force ?

-C'est ce que les jedi pensent.

-Je ne suis pas jedi. Quant à la Force, c'est quelque chose qui m'est totalement étranger. Ben… depuis que je te connais, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Ne te crois pas coupable de tout ce qui est arrivé. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Seulement, je suis contente que tu sois là, avec moi.

Obi-Wan se leva, mit une main sur l'épaule d'Atsu et alla dans sa cabine.

Il abandonna les vêtements de Rizel et récupéra les siens. Il était temps qu'il redevienne ce qu'il était, bien qu'il sentait qu'il ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Atsu le lui avait dit : on ne ressortait pas indemne d'une rencontre avec un Falca. Si elle l'avait dit pour plaisanter, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que cela se révèle si vrai. Alors qu'il mettait sa ceinture et accrochait son sabre-laser, elle resta assis à le regarder, le manteau du jedi entre les mains.

-Fais attention à toi, Obi-Wan, dit-elle soudain en rompant le silence. Si je te perds toi aussi…

-Je sais ce que je fais, dit-il en prenant le manteau qu'elle lui tendait.

Désormais, il ne se cacherait plus. Il mit sa bure de jedi. Elle lui prit alors délicatement la main.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Obi Wan. Je… Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Il ne pouvait pas m'arriver pire malheur.

Il s'en doutait, l'espérait même, mais l'entendre de sa bouche avait une autre dimension comme si soudain, cela devenait réel. Il avait fallu la mort de Rizel pour qu'elle se dévoile. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Cela lui faisait plaisir autant que cela lui déchirait le cœur.

-Pourquoi serait-ce un malheur ? murmura-t-il doucement.

-Parce que nos vies sont différentes. Ta famille, ce sont les jedi.

Il allait lui répondre mais elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour le faire taire.

-Ne crains rien Ben, je ne te demanderais rien. Mais je voulais que tu le saches. Mes parents sont morts sans que je puisse leur dire adieu. Rizel est mort sans que je puisse jamais lui dire à quel point je tenais à lui. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive une fois de plus.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Obi-Wan ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Lui-même n'arrivait plus à s'écouter aussi bien qu'autrefois.

-Je te promets d'être prudent, Atsu. Si tu en fais de même.

Elle lui sourit, les yeux rougis.

-Nous sommes d'accord, jedi.

Rima. C'était un peu comme s'il était revenu à la case départ. Sauf que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Il avait changé en si peu de temps. Ses pensées étaient de moins en moins tournées vers le temple et Anakin. Il ne songeait pas à l'avenir. Seulement au temps présent. C'est à dire le chemin escarpé et accidenté qui servait d'accès à un entrepôt caché dans la montagne à une partie des rebelles « libérateurs ». Ben et Atsu étaient désormais cachés derrière des caissons épiant les faits et gestes des quelques hommes présents.

-Tout est presque prêt. Nous allons bientôt pouvoir redonner à Liman sa puissance d'antan.

-Préviens Ranck que la cargaison est à bon port. Et que l'on pourra passer à l'action plus tôt que prévu.

Les deux hommes sortirent et Atsu dévisagea Ben.

-Tu es toujours prêt à le faire ?

-Je l'ai promis à Rizel. Un jedi n'a qu'une parole.

Durant un instant, il se souvint de la promesse faite à Qui-Gon. Il sentait de plus en plus qu'il allait être confronté à la réalité, à un moment ou à un autre. S'ils s'en sortaient vivants.

Ils disposèrent leurs grenades de sorte de faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Obi-Wan n'avait pas osé demandé comment elle se les était procuré. Ils avaient presque fini lorsqu'ils furent repérés. Ben ne voulut pas affronter leurs ennemis de front. Il attrapa la main d'Atsu, jeta une grenade vers le groupe armé qui s'avançait vers eux et courut vers une porte proche. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Les grenades allaient bientôt faire leur effet et Obi-Wan ne savait pas s'ils allaient pouvoir sortir du bâtiment à temps. L'avaient-ils seulement envisagé ? En tout cas, ils n'en avaient pas parlé. Depuis son aveu, Atsu était devenue plus réservée. Pas autant que lui. Garder le silence était pour lui une manière de se protéger. Une explosion mit fin à ses réflexions et les projeta tous les deux au sol.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se pencha sur le corps inerte d'Atsu. Il la savait vivante, mais était-elle blessée ?

-Atsu ! Tu m'entends ?

Il lui caressa la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux entièrement et fut soulagée de le voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il y a eu une explosion. Je crois que nous sommes bloqués.

Il l'aida à se relever et elle examina les alentours. Elle avait perdu sa balise et son arme dans l'explosion. Elle ne savait pas ou ils se trouvaient réellement.

-Je te demande pardon. J'ai manqué de vigilance.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es blessé ? remarqua-t-elle soudain.

Son visage était tuméfié et il saignait à plusieurs endroits.

-Rien de grave, sourit-il pour la rassurer.

Les gravats les empêchaient de sortir. Même en utilisant la Force, Obi-Wan savait qu'il ne pourrait y arriver sans s'épuiser. La Force avait ses limites.

-Pourquoi fait-il aussi froid ? remarqua-t-elle soudain en se frottant les avant bras.

-Le système de refroidissement est endommagé. J'ai essayé d'utiliser la Force pour le bloquer mais rien n'y fait.

-Le froid conserve, paraît-il, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter tout en étant consciente du danger dans lequel ils s'étaient mis.

Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils avaient voulu. Ce qu'elle avait voulu. Avaient-ils seulement réussis ?

-Nos corps ne vont pas le supporter.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu avec moi Ben ? Vous êtes bien trop téméraires, vous les jedi.

-Tu crois que j'allais te laisser seule ?

-Un autre jedi n'aurait pas été aussi loin dans sa mission.

-Un combat juste vaut toujours la peine d'être livré. Je ne suis pas n'importe quel jedi.

-Je sais.

Il lui donna sa bure de jedi pour qu'elle ait moins froid. Obi-Wan était frustré. S'il n'avait pas vraiment peur de mourir, il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela serait de cette façon. Il voulait qu'Atsu vive. Qu'elle réalise ses rêves, si elle en avait encore. Il repensa à la balise d'Atsu, quelque part parmi les décombres.

-Je vais essayer d'activer ta balise. Peut être que quelqu'un le localisera.

-Encore faudrait-il qu'on nous recherche. Du moins vivants.

C'était un risque à prendre. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la Force l'envelopper entièrement. Il sentit la présence du petit appareil et ordonna mentalement l'activation de l'émetteur.

-Au moins, on retrouvera nos cadavres Ben.

Il se tourna vers elle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Atsu.

-Je n'ai pas de regret Ben. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire. Rizel serait fier de moi. De nous. Moi, je suis fier de toi.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, évitant les endroits blessés de son visage. Le froid de ses doigts le fit frissonner. Puis elle approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa doucement.

C'était le premier baiser qu'il recevait. Cela avait une saveur étrange. C'était doux, presque innocent.

-Je devrais regretter de t'avoir rencontrer, Ben. Pourtant…

-Atsu je…

-Chut. Ne dis rien. Obi-Wan… j'ai si froid.

Il l'enveloppa mieux dans son manteau. L'heure suivante, fatigués, ils s'étaient allongés. Il se serra contre elle et lui prit les mains dans les siennes.

-Il… Il ne faut pas dormir, murmura-t-il sentant sa conscience lui glisser entre les doigts.

-Je sais… je sais… répondit-elle alors qu'elle avait déjà les yeux fermés.

Ils étaient désormais trop engourdis pour réagir. Obi-Wan allait mourir, mais il n'avait pas de regrets. Lui aussi avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, alors qu'il s'endormait bercé par le froid, il était serein et d'un certain point de vue, heureux. Seul le fait d'abandonner Anakin lui laissait un léger goût amer.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'étonna d'abord de sentir le soleil lui chauffer la peau. Puis d'être en vie. Il tourna la tête tout autour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ressentant une présence et son regard rencontra une infirmière.

-Je vois que vous êtes sorti d'affaire, jeune homme.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la maison du sénateur-dirigeant.

Aussitôt, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Atsu… où est Atsu ?

Son cœur se mit à battre d'inquiétude. Etait-ce aussi cela d'avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un ?

Le sénateur-dirigeant Dorek l'attendait. Il arrêta de faire les cents pas quand il vit le jedi arriver vers lui.

-Mr Kénobi. Je suis tellement soulagé de vous savoir vivant.

-Et moi surpris.

-Nous avons capté la balise de votre amie. Vous n'avez pas été facile à retrouver.

Atsu se reposait encore. Elle avait eu plus de mal à se remettre. Ben n'avait qu'une envie : aller la retrouver. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait aussi bien qu'on le lui avait dit. Mais il restait prudent.

-Je vous dois des explications. Et des excuses, maître jedi.

-A propos de quoi ? De la mort de mon ami ? De mes amis devrais-je dire ? De la mise à prix de ma tête ?

-De tout.

Dorek lui tendit un objet qu'Obi-Wan reconnut. La disquette de Lémi.

-Ranck en a-t-il eu connaissance ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

-Le vice-sénateur a été démis de ses fonctions et arrêté. Si je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle, beaucoup de choses auraient été différentes. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos amis.

-Rizel… a-t-il eu un enterrement digne ?

-Je m'en suis assuré personnellement. Je lui dois la vie. Si j'avais su que Ranck attenterait à ma personne… C'est dur de se savoir trahi par ses propres amis. Surtout pour une question de pouvoir.

-Donc, je ne suis plus… un hors-la-loi ?

-Je ferais une annonce demain matin pour rétablir la vérité. Vous êtes désormais libre.

Tout en lui tendant la main, le sénateur le remercia de lui avoir sauvé la vie autant que d'avoir protégé la république de Liman contre les « libérateurs », une bonne partie du groupe ayant été démantelé grâce à leur escapade dans les montagnes de Tollen.

-Vous êtes un grand homme et un grand jedi.

Obi-Wan prit la main que son interlocuteur lui tendait. Alors cette fois, c'était fini.

-Je vais devoir vous quitter, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à régler. Mes services tentent de remonter les filières de terroristes. Votre amie n'est pas encore tout à fait rétablie. Vous pouvez rester le temps que vous souhaitez ici. Reposez-vous. Faites comme chez vous.

Après le départ du sénateur, Obi-Wan se rendit auprès d'Atsu. Dès que le serviteur le laissa seul, elle se jeta au cou d'Obi-Wan qui l'embrassa. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Elle comprenait. Le Conseil… non, cela pouvait attendre. Il voulait juste… être à elle. Ne plus penser au monde autour d'eux. Ils étaient vivants. Atsu était vivante.

Il ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments. C'est quelque chose qui n'était pas enseigné au temple. C'était même le contraire. Il fallait taire ce que l'on ressentait. _Les sentiments personnels ne doivent pas interférer_ entendait-il. Pourtant, pour une fois au moins, il voulait écouter ce qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi l'attachement était-il banni alors que ce qu'il éprouvait le rendait plus fort ? Il ne s'était jamais remis en question avant. Mais en cet instant, dans les bras d'Atsukan, il ne pensait plus à sa promesse. Il ne pensait plus à rien, rien que son cœur qui battait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il contempla le visage d'Atsu et frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

-Tu as si chaud Ben, sourit-elle. Tu n'as aucune séquelle. Je suis jalouse. Moi j'ai un bon rhume.

Il ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens.

-Es-tu sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas ? Tu sais que cela ne mènera nulle part.

-Je ne veux pas penser à l'avenir.

-Tes sentiments brouillent ton jugement. Je ne veux pas être l'instrument de ton bannissement.

-Laisse moi juge de ce qui est bon pour moi, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis impliquée Ben, que tu le veuilles ou non.

En se remettant en question, Obi-Wan commençait à prendre un autre chemin. Il ne pourrait pas former Anakin. Il ne s'en sentait plus capable.

-Tu t'éloignes de l'Ordre auquel tu as voué ta vie.

Il l'embrassa.

-Je ne veux pas penser à l'Ordre. Dès qu'on a repéré ma sensibilité à la Force, on m'a retiré de ma famille. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. On m'a toujours dit ce que je devais faire ou non. Le seul qui m'a compris et ouvert l'esprit, c'est mon maître Qui-Gon. Lui écoutait son instinct même si cela devait l'opposer au Conseil. Sa mort m'a anéanti, plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

-Tu l'aimais Ben. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications. Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, et pourtant j'ai toujours ressenti tes doutes. Je te pensais fidèle à ce que tu as appris.

-Je le pensais aussi. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que qu'on m'a toujours imposé les choses sans me laisser le luxe de….

Atsu le coupa.

-Ils ont fait ce qu'ils pensaient être le mieux pour vous. Pour toi. Rizel en a fait de même pour moi.

-N'aurais-tu pas préféré suivre ton propre chemin ?

-Sans lui, je ne serais rien. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Promets-moi que tu ne quitteras pas les jedi sur un coup de tête Obi-Wan. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

Il soupira légèrement, fuyant son regard quelques instants.

-Tu as ma parole, promit-il alors que la nuit les avalait.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Obi-Wan se sentait à la fois heureux et triste. Il caressa la joue d'Atsu et poussa une des mèches de ses cheveux pour mieux voir son visage. Maintenant que le sénateur avait éclairci les choses et l'avait réhabilité, il allait devoir contacter le conseil jedi. Il n'allait pas pouvoir repousser cela éternellement. Il devrait affronter la réalité à un moment ou à un autre. Il se croyait libre, mais ne l'était pas vraiment. Il se leva sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller Atsukan et releva les draps sur son corps pour qu'elle ne prenne pas plus froid.

Avant de joindre le temple, il se posa une minute et fit le vide en lui. Il ne fallait pas que Yoda ou les autres maîtres s'aperçoivent de son trouble. Il allait devoir faire attention à ses mots. Dans l'immédiat, il n'avait pris aucune décision. Il avait besoin de temps.

Ce n'est pas la silhouette d'un grand maître qui se matérialisa devant lui.

-Anakin ! fit-il surpris.

-Maître Kénobi ! Vous êtes en vie ! Je le savais ! Les autres disaient que vous ne reviendrez jamais !

-Je vais bien, comme tu le vois.

-Vous rentrez bientôt maître ?

L'espoir d'Anakin le traversa comme une flèche.

-Bientôt, très bientôt.

-Réglées les choses seront bientôt, repris Yoda. Des informations sur le sith de Naboo, j'ai peut-être.

Le sith… L'assassin de Qui-Gon. Sans lui, son maître serait vivant et formerait Anakin. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas tous ces états d'âme. Pendant un instant, il fut ravi et fier de l'avoir tué. Mais il se rappela Rizel. La vie était précieuse.

-Soucieux, tu es.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Yoda savait !

-Des épreuves, tu sembles avoir traversé. Venir te chercher, nous allons.

Pourquoi Yoda décidait-il cela ? Avait-il vu ou senti qu'Obi-Wan avait franchi une barrière d'où il ne pourrait jamais revenir ?

-Rencontrer ce sénateur, je souhaite.

-Je vais lui transmettre votre demande, maître.

-Méditer, tu devrais, Obi-Wan. Le repos de l'esprit est aussi important que celui du corps. Rappelle-toi.

Puis ils coupèrent la communication. Ses sentiments étaient-ils aussi confus que Yoda le prétendait ? Atsu… il avait besoin de la voir. Pourquoi ce besoin si soudain ? Etait-il en train de devenir dépendant à sa présence ? Non, cela n'était pas possible. Quoique… L'attachement était dangereux… il comprenait enfin pourquoi. Ce danger, il avait envie de le braver, quitte à se perdre.

Il ne parla pas de son entrevue avec Yoda et Anakin de la journée. Il voulait qu'Atsu soit heureuse. C'est elle qui le lui rappela, alors que la nuit était tombée.

-J'ai déjà contacté le Conseil.

-Alors ?

-Un vaisseau du temple va venir me chercher demain.

Elle comprit. L'heure de l'adieu allait bientôt venir.

-Ben… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu savais que cela arriverait.

Il se leva et se mit dos à elle, le regard dans le vide. A cause du code jedi, il ne pourrait jamais vivre une vie de couple avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il éprouvait. L'amour ne pouvait pas être interdit dans la mesure où il ne pouvait pas être contrôlé. Cela serait comme ressentir la Force et ne pas avoir le droit de l'utiliser.

-Maître Yoda dit que la peur de perdre l'autre mène du coté obscur.

-As-tu peur de me perdre ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il en se retournant légèrement. Mais le côté obscur m'effraie encore plus. Je ne sais pas quel chemin prendre.

-Alors cesse de te tourmenter. Tu ne me perdras pas car je disparaîtrais de ta vie.

-Mais ce n'est pas…

-Ben tu le savais. Je ne veux pas que tu renonces à ta vie de jedi. Même pour moi. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé et je ne te demanderais jamais rien.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

-Tu m'as offert ton amour. C'est le cadeau le plus précieux que j'ai pu recevoir.

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Que feras-tu Obi-Wan ? Quitter l'ordre ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seule.

-Obi-Wan, regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on perd un être cher que l'on doit cesser de vivre. J'ai perdu mon frère mais je continuerais à suivre ma route en sa mémoire. Tu as perdu ton maître mais il t'a confié une tâche que tu as acceptée. On ne reprend pas une promesse faite à un mourrant. Et puis, la vie que je mène ne te satisferait pas. Je suis trop sur le fil de la légalité pour un jedi aussi droit et loyal que toi.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, attendant une réaction qui ne venait pas. Ils comprenaient tous les deux que leur courte aventure était arrivée à son terme. Chacun allait reprendre sa route. Obi-Wan ne savait pas comment lui dire adieu, d'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas envie. En pensant qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais, il s'approcha du lit et photographia son visage et son regard, pour qu'ils s'impriment à jamais dans son esprit. C'était douloureux, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire. _La vie est cruelle_ , songea-t-il.

-Atsu…

Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle la pris y déposa un baiser.

-Ne dis rien Ben et va-t-en.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, hésita encore une seconde. Il suffirait qu'elle lui dise… qu'elle lui demande…

-Que la force soit avec toi jedi !

Alors, il fit la chose la plus difficile de sa vie.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le goût de l'amertume

_Désolé pour l'attente de la suite, j'ai été pas mal prise par le travail et les sorties._

* * *

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jour, même s'il s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle faisait et si elle allait bien. La Force ne lui avait jamais permis de savoir. Avec le temps, il s'était habitué à l'ignorance. L'imaginer heureuse et en sécurité l'avait rassuré. Et pourtant, en ces jours difficiles, il recroisait sa route. Etait-ce une épreuve de plus ? Elle ne semblait pas avoir tellement changé, malgré les dix années passées. Excepté qu'elle n'avait plus le visage juvénile qui lui avait fait l'appeler « fillette. »

-C'est original, la barbe. Ça te donne l'air sérieux, même si je sais que tu ne l'es pas.

-Peut être le suis-je devenu avec le temps.

-Le temps peut faire beaucoup de choses, mais il ne fait pas de miracle, railla-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Non, elle n'avait pas changé. Il se rendit compte que son sourire lui avait manqué autant que sa faculté à se moquer de lui.

-Va chercher ta cargaison Ben. Je ne veux pas m'attarder ici.

Quand Obi-Wan revint, elle découvrit le bébé et la jeune femme.

-C'est ça ton chargement ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il échangea un regard avec Atsu. Il y avait beaucoup de choses à essayer de comprendre dans ses yeux. Elle s'abstint alors de demander plus de renseignements et les invita à monter à bord. Elle n'avait jamais vu ce regard-là chez lui. Atsu entrevit la main protectrice de Ben sur Sabé et la douceur de son visage quand il regarda le bébé. Pourquoi cela la touchait ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ne l'avait-elle pas laissé partir pour préserver sa liberté ? Pour qu'il ne se sente pas dépendant d'elle ? Pour qu'il vive sa vie de jedi ? Seulement que restait-il désormais des jedi ?

Elle lui présenta son copilote, Ancyyn Namok, qui préparait le départ du vaisseau, puis indiqua les cabines qu'elle leur avait réservées. Elle les laissa ensuite seuls et retourna dans le centre du vaisseau. Quand il fut assuré que Sabé et Luke étaient bien installés, Obi-Wan revint auprès d'elle.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant que sa question n'amenait pas vraiment de réponse.

Il s'assit et resta dans ses pensées. Devant l'air triste et ailleurs du jedi, elle ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait dû vivre des moments vraiment difficiles. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il n'y avait eu aucun survivant au temple jedi. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne se trouvait pas là-bas aux moments des faits. Si cela avait été le cas, il avait dû voir l'horreur. Les jedi était sa famille. Elle l'avait laissé partir pour cela mais il l'avait perdu. Tout comme elle par le passé après la perte de son frère, Obi-Wan était désormais seul. A moins que cette femme…

-Je ne te poserais plus de questions Ben, reprit-elle, sérieuse.

Un garçonnet apparut alors. Il était un peu plus jeune qu'Anakin lors de sa première rencontre avec lui. Lorsqu'il était encore innocent et insouciant. La nostalgie l'envahit soudain.

-Ancyyn dit que les réacteurs sont prêts, maman.

-Va t'asseoir à ta place Han, nous allons partir.

Cela avait ramené Ben à la réalité.

-Maman ? questionna le jedi surpris. Je ne pensais pas Atsukan Falca capable de se ranger et de devenir mère.

-C'est Atsukan Solo maintenant, reprit-elle, gênée.

Ben encaissa la nouvelle, même si après toutes ces années, il s'était douté de cette éventualité. Cela aurait dû le traverser sans le blesser, mais ce fut comme une flèche. Il ne laissa rien paraître. Il avait appris à cacher ses sentiments.

-Moi non plus je ne te poserais pas de question. Dis-moi seulement si tu peux nous conduire à destination. C'est important.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

-Tu pourras toujours compter sur mon aide, Ben. Je dois cependant passer par Liman avant de partir pour Tatooine.

Liman… Il avait beau essayer de le fuir, le passé le rattrapait toujours.

Cyrolia s'était encore agrandi et était à la limite de l'implosion démographique. C'était parfait pour se fondre dans la masse. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé de rencontrer le mari d'Atsu. Elle n'avait pas parlé de lui ou si peu. Qui était-il ? Comment l'avait-elle rencontré ?

Obi-Wan se gifla intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser au passé. Il était trop tard. Dix ans trop tard. C'était difficile pour lui. Atsukan et Luke représentaient les échecs successifs de sa vie que cela soit en tant qu'homme ou en tant que jedi.

-Maître Kénobi, est-ce que vous lui faites confiance ? demanda Sabé une fois le vaisseau posé.

Il n'avait même pas à se poser la question. Quoiqu'en dix ans, on pouvait changer. En repensant à Anakin, il se rappela également qu'on pouvait facilement être aveuglé par ses sentiments. D'où venait cette incertitude ? Mince, c'était Atsu ! Il ne pouvait pas douter d'elle. Il lui confiait sa vie et celle de Luke après tout. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sabé pour toute réponse.

-Restez ici ! C'est sur moi qu'est le danger.

Il lui confia son sabre laser qui le trahirait aussitôt et jeta un dernier regard au nourrisson endormi.

-Vous devriez demeurer caché, ajouta-t-elle.

Sans doute, oui, mais Liman était une planète qu'il connaissait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait suivre Atsu.

En marchant dans les rues bondées de la ville, Obi-Wan avait envie de poser des questions à Atsu. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait fait ces dix dernières années tout en sachant que cela ne lui ferait pas de bien.

-Je vous retrouve à la villa Solo ? requit Ancyyn à Atsu.

-Non Ancyyn, reste avec Narkya. Je te retrouverais là-bas dès que j'en aurais fini avec Kyn.

Le copilote prit une autre direction et disparut dans la foule.

-C'est un bon gars, murmura-t-elle pour elle même autant que pour Obi-Wan.

-Narkya ? N'est-ce pas ton amie sans le sou ?

-Disons que sa situation a quelque peu évolué. Suis-moi ! lui dit-elle en prenant la main de son fils.

La villa Solo. En contemplant la maison d'Atsu, Ben se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir ce genre de luxe. Que faisait Kyn Solo pour être aussi riche ?

-Jolie propriété, admit-il.

-Gagnée aux jeux Ben, si c'est ce que tu penses. Et crois-moi, je préfère mille fois mon vaisseau que cette maison.

Elle se mit ensuite à chuchoter pour que Han n'entende pas la suite.

-Tu ne devrais pas me suivre. Tu t'exposes à être reconnu Ben. Certains de la clique de Kyn faisaient autrefois partie des clients que l'on servait avec Rizel. Quoique avec ta barbe et ces cheveux, on ne te reconnaît presque pas.

-Tu es en train de me dire que ton mari est…

-Un contrebandier ? On peut dire cela. Si tu veux m'attendre ici, je comprendrais.

Non, il voulait savoir qui était ce Kyn Solo et quel genre de vie il offrait à sa femme et son fils. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de s'assurer qu'Atsu était heureuse ?

Un petit groupe était attablé à jouer aux cartes et déguster des boissons fortement alcoolisées et sûrement interdites. L'un des hommes fit un signe et tous les autres quittèrent la pièce.

-Ma femme daigne faire une apparition au domicile ? Tu as besoin de quoi ?

-Va saluer ton père, Han, dit-elle à son fils avec douceur en ignorant le ton acerbe de Kyn Solo.

Obi-Wan observa la scène sans mot dire. Kyn Solo était un homme plutôt agréable, du moins physiquement, car il semblait émaner de lui bien trop d'arrogance pour un seul homme.

-Han devrait rester avec moi. Il en apprendrait bien plus que tes petits voyages d'affaires.

-Tant que j'ai mon mot à dire, Han restera avec moi, Kyn.

-Tu as ma marchandise au moins ?

-A sa place comme d'habitude.

-Tu es la meilleure Atsu. Je sais que je peux toujours compter sur toi, lui dit-il mielleusement.

Alors Han dis-moi ce que tu as appris ?

Le garçonnet débitait fièrement des noms de pièces de moteurs. Il expliqua même avoir piloté l'Espiègle.

-Je t'en offrirais un mille fois mieux.

Ben remarqua la grimace d'Atsu. Elle s'isola avec son mari dans un coin et s'il n'entendit pas la conversation, il comprit qu'ils étaient en désaccord. Han, lui, ne semblait même pas marqué par la relation étrange de ses parents. Sans doute était-il habitué.

-Viens Han ! dit-elle en revenant vers Ben et le garçon. Allons te chercher des vêtements de rechange pour notre voyage.

-Quel voyage ? s'intéressa Kyn.

-Je ne m'occupe pas de tes affaires Kyn. Tu ne t'occupes pas des miennes.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur Ben lui fit comprendre qu'il allait devoir rester un peu seul avec Solo.

 **-** Votre fils est doué, dit-il pour briser la glace.

-Ce gamin est doué, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas de moi qu'il tient ce talent, parce tout ce qu'il a reçu de moi, c'est mon nom.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais il est hors de question qu'ils quittent Liman sans mon accord ! assura-t-il l'index pointé vers Ben.

Son ton était sec et arrogant. Un vrai contrebandier dans toute sa splendeur. Obi-Wan en avait rencontrer des hommes de son espèce, mais Kyn Solo détenait la palme. Obi-Wan sentit quelque chose se diffuser dans tout son corps. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite que les germes de la jalousie venaient de naître en lui. Kyn ne lui plaisait pas. Il le détestait même. Il ne baissa pas son regard malgré sa suffisance. Il avait affronté bien pire qu'un orgueilleux sur jambes.

-Vous parlez d'eux comme s'ils vous appartenaient.

-Ils m'appartiennent en effet. Je les ai achetés à un Hutt sur Hakara.

Obi-Wan fut stupéfait. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre qu'Atsu avait été esclave mais qu'en plus Kyn Solo n'était pas le père biologique d'Han.

-Atsukan m'a toujours obéi. Elle sait ce qu'elle me doit.

Comment un homme aussi pitoyable pouvait-il être lié avec Atsu ? Elle était trop fière et indépendante pour qu'elle ait pu choisir ce genre de vie. Obi-Wan se posa une autre question : quel homme avait été assez fou pour l'abandonner avec son enfant ?

Atsu réapparut et ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole. Ils quittèrent la maison non sans un regard de mépris de Kyn Solo. Obi-Wan garda le silence sur le chemin.

-Tu ne dis rien Ben ?

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je n'ai pas à juger la vie que tu as choisi Atsu.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Obi-Wan ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle aurait préférer qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais.

Atsukan le conduisit en centre-ville. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment moderne bénéficiant de toutes les dernières technologies. Atsu sonna à une porte et Ancyyn leur ouvrit. Il les fit entrer dans l'appartement alors que Narkya venait à leur rencontre. Il la reconnut avec peine, même si son handicap était toujours visible.

-Tu te souviens de Ben Nark' ?

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié. D'autant que j'avais si peu de visites autrefois.

Obi-Wan était content de la revoir. Elle vivait désormais dans une maison confortable qui bénéficiait d'un air sain et d'une vue imprenable sur la ville. Il remarqua quelques jouets qui traînaient dans un coin de la pièce.

-Je devrais peut-être être jaloux ? demanda Ancyyn.

-De quoi ? questionna Ben dans un demi-sourire.

Un échange de sourires entre Narkya et Ancyyn suffit pour que Ben comprenne.

-Est-ce que je peux aller jouer avec Arian maman ?

La conversation n'intéressait guère Han.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, répondit Narkya.

Le garçon était déjà parti en courant dans le couloir. Alors que Ancyyn allait préparer quelques rafraîchissement avec Atsu, Narkya invita Obi-Wan à s'asseoir.

-Puis-je vous demander quelque chose Ben ?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce vrai que… les jedi…

Il baissa alors la tête et évita son regard. Penser à Kyn Solo et Atsu lui avait fait oublier l'essentiel de la situation. De sa situation.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui est dit Narkya. Mais ne croyez rien. Les jedi sont des victimes, pas des assassins.

-Je n'en doute pas. Cependant… je me demandais… Y a-t-il y a une chance que mon frère soit encore vivant ?

Il inspira et décida de lui dire la vérité. Il n'aperçut pas Ancyyn et Atsu derrière eux.

-J'ai vu le temple, après l'attaque des clones. Personne n'a survécu Narkya, je suis désolé.

-J'imagine que je le savais déjà. Et vous ? Allez-vous bien ?

Une petite tête blonde apparut devant eux et coupa court à la conversation.

-Arian ! Il ne faut pas surprendre les gens comme ça ! Dis bonjour à Ben ! gronda affectueusement sa mère.

-Bonzour Ben ! susurra la petite fille, un doigt dans la bouche.

Il ne pouvait que se laisser attendrir et ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire.

-Maman est-ce que je peux faire du simulateur avec Han ?

-Désolé ma puce, mais papa doit repartir avec Atsu et Han. La prochaine fois qu'ils reviennent, c'est promis.

Elle fit un peu la moue mais repartit tout de même jouer dans sa chambre. Ils ne restèrent qu'une petite heure puis retournèrent au vaisseau. Ben fit ses adieux à Narkya et Arian. Passer un peu de temps avec la famille de Namok lui avait redonné une pointe de joie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Kyn lui avait dit.

Une fois revenus au vaisseau, Ancyyn s'absenta pour rechercher des vivres et emmena Han avec lui. Ben, lui, se contenta de retourner jeter un coup d'œil à Sabé et Luke et récupérer son sabre laser. Puis il retourna dans la pièce principale du vaisseau. Le passé se mélangeait au présent dans sa tête. L'amertume et la nostalgie remplissaient son cœur. Il se frotta la barbe de contrariété. Atsu entra dans la pièce à son tour, presque sans bruit. Elle remarqua son air absent.

-Je connais cette expression, Ben. Il dit que quelque chose te tracasse.

Il n'avait pas encore eu de vraie conversation avec Atsu depuis leurs retrouvailles. C'était sans aucun doute le moment.

-Tu as vraiment été esclave Atsu ?

-Qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle en se figeant.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas fait savoir ? Je serais venu te libérer.

-Nos vies sont différentes, Obi-Wan, affirma-t-elle en détournant la tête. Mon passé ne te regarde pas.

Pourquoi le tenait-elle toujours en dehors de sa vie ? Il commença à éprouver de la rancœur. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de ressentiments. Atsu méritait plus que cela et lui aussi. Il se plongea dans la Force afin de retrouver son calme.

-Je vais chercher un autre vaisseau.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Kyn ne veut pas que tu nous conduises à Tatooine.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation Ben, déclara-t-elle presque en colère. L'Espiègle est à moi. Quant à mes relations avec Kyn…

Elle s'arrêta en grimaçant. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de cela avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas facile d'être une femme dans ce monde Ben. Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.

-Sacrifices ?

Le mariage d'Atsu était-il un sacrifice ? Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait perdu sa liberté après un mauvais coup du sort. L'Intrépide, le vaisseau hérité de son frère avait été détruit avec sa cargaison lors d'une mauvaise rencontre avec des pirates. Elle avait vendu sa liberté pour rembourser ses dettes, ne se sachant pas enceinte. Son fils et elle-même avaient été rachetés par Kyn Solo, leader d'un groupe de hors la loi qu'elle connaissait pour s'être souvent vu en compétition avec lui. Elle n'en dit pas plus mais sentit que cette décision n'avait pas été prise de gaieté de cœur, comme si sa liberté avait été payée chèrement.

-Ma vie est mouvementée en ce moment Ben.

-Elle l'est tout le temps.

-Tu sais maintenant à quoi tu as renoncé.

Il voulut lui répliquer que c'était elle qui était partie mais se ravisa. Il avait eu sa part de responsabilités. Ils éprouvaient des regrets et des remords. Des regrets ?

« _Voilà pourquoi les jedi ne doivent pas s'attacher._ »

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, si l'attachement d'Anakin pour Padmé l'avait conduit dans la noirceur, Atsu était entré dans sa vie à chaque fois qu'il s'était senti perdu. La première fois après le décès de son maître et ses appréhensions quant à sa capacité à former Anakin. Et maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu, leurs chemins se recroisaient. Cela n'était peut être pas le hasard. Le destin était taquin.

-Je te conduirais à ta planète avec ton chargement Ben. Tu as ma promesse.

* * *

 _Soyez rassurée, la fin est déjà écrite. Mais pas tout ce qu'il se passe avant. Encore 2/3 chapitres et cette histoire sera terminée._


End file.
